A Long Lost Daughter
by Didine34790
Summary: Crossover. A stranger had called her and now her life was turned upside down, everything she thought she knew turned out to be wrong, she had lost her place but found a family. Set before Lane's wedding but after Parenthood 2x20. AU, Lorelai is a twin.
1. Prologue

**Title:** A Long Lost Daughter

**Type :** Crossover Gilmore Girls and Parenthood and maybe later Grey's Anatomy or Veronica Mars, or any other TV Show that I watched. But mainly GG/Parenthood.

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** A stranger had called her and now her life was turned upside down, everything she thought she knew turned out to be wrong, she had lost her place but found a family. Set before Lane's wedding but after Parenthood 2x20.  
>Lorelai Gilmore is Sarah Braverman's twin sister whom she's never met. Camille and Zeek were told she wasn't going to make it and that she died a couple of days after her birth. Emily Gilmore gave birth to a weak baby after multiple attempts to conceive. She never knew her daughter died and was replaced by Sarah's twin.<p>

**AN:** The action takes place in 2006 to match the dates so everything that happened on Parenthood in 2010 here happened in 2006.

**Spoilers:** Mainly all seasons except the last for Gilmore Girls, all episodes aired as of April 6th for Parenthood.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the characters I create.

Adam walked into the Hartford mall looking for presents for his family, ever since his first trip, he always brought back something home. Little did he know that this he would bring back a someone. He was sent to Hartford on Business for 2 weeks, and he missed his family a lot. So when he thought he saw Sarah, he hailed her. Never mind that Sarah was actually in Berkeley working on her play, trying to get her daughter back on track. But she didn't respond, instead looking around her to see if there was someone else he was screaming at. As he got nearer, he saw that she was the spitting image of Sarah, but somehow looked younger. He tried to engage the conversation with her but she was looking at him like he was crazy and seemed at loss for words. He was sure then that she wasn't Sarah. He introduced himself, trying to look a little less than a lunatic to her.

- "Hi, I'm Adam Braverman, I'm sorry to have startled you like that, it's just that you look so much like my sister that I thought for a second that you were her, but I know she's in Berkeley." She seemed to considerate his words for a few seconds and then answered.

- I'm Lorelai Gilmore and I suppose this isn't a pickup line, cause it would be a twisted one not to mention incestuous!

- No, it's really not a pickup line, I just" He was cut in a middle of his explanation by a young woman in her early twenties holding two huge cups of icecream, handing one to Lorelai.

- Oh Sorry, this is my daughter Rory, Rory this is Adam Braverman, apparently I'm his sister's doppelganger !

- Excuse me how old are you ?

- Well that is a little rude, but I'm gonna answer you anyways, I just turned 38 in April.

- So you were born in 1968?

- Yeah? Does it matter?

- My sister was born in 1968 too, and also in April!

- Mom, could his sister be your twin?

- No, I really don't think so, as much as I'm not really fond of Richard and Emily Gilmore, they're still my parents.

- Well you know, anything is possible, here, look, it's a picture of all of us last Christmas" He took a picture out of his wallet and handed it to them.

-"Wow, Mom, she really looks like you!

- Now you understand why I was startled to see you?

- Well yeah, but it doesn't mean anything! There are doppelgangers! Kirk has one, you weren't there, the guy said his name was Mick, but he looked exactly like Kirk! Not to mention Logan's Doppelganger! That Norman Phipps Vanity Fair reporter who did the story on Logan Echolls was the spitting image of your Logan! What are the chances that I find a doppelganger?

- Well if you put it that way, of course it's less of a long shot than before, but it's still a long shot. Like in Buffy, they came from an alternate universe!" She turned to Adam who was absolutely lost, they were speaking to fast for him, he barely registered when the girl talked to him.

-"I'm sorry what?

- Well do you come from an alternate universe?

- Hum no, I come from Berkeley; all my family comes from Berkeley.

- See, Rory, I can't be a twin, they all come from Berkeley which is in California!

- Actually, although we are from Berkeley, my sister and I were born here, in Hartford!

- That's nice, oh shoot, look at the time, I'm sorry we have to go, we have a wedding to go to. So bye!" And with that she left him standing.

As she walked away, he called his parents to ask them if it was possible that Sarah had a twin that no one was aware of. The answer shocked him, yes Sarah had a twin, but she only lived for a couple of days. To his parents, it was still a very sore subject. And when he hung up, he knew that his mother was still crying on the other side of the country. Then he thought about the woman who reminded him so much of his own sister. Could it be possible? Could someone had switched his sister when she was a baby and replaced her with a doomed baby? Maybe it didn't happen that way but his sister had a twin and Lorelai looked so much like her that it was impossible for him not to think about that possibility. Whether it was true or not, he wasn't going to leave without an answer. He just had to figure out a way to talk to his parents and talk to Lorelai, and Rory too.

AN: So what did you think? Is it worth continuing or should I just stop the rampage now? (Your opinion matters)


	2. Realizations

**Title:** A Long Lost Daughter

**Type :** Crossover Gilmore Girls and Parenthood and maybe later Grey's Anatomy or Veronica Mars, or any other TV Show that I watched. But mainly GG/Parenthood.

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** A stranger had called her and now her life was turned upside down, everything she thought she knew turned out to be wrong, she had lost her place but found a family. Set before Lane's wedding but after Parenthood 2x20.  
>Lorelai Gilmore is Sarah Braverman's twin sister whom she's never met. Camille and Zeek were told she wasn't going to make it and that she died a couple of days after her birth. Emily Gilmore gave birth to a weak baby after multiple attempts to conceive. She never knew her daughter died and was replaced by Sarah's twin.<p>

**AN:** The action takes place in 2006 to match the dates so everything that happened on Parenthood in 2010 here happened in 2006.

**Spoilers:** Mainly all seasons except the last for Gilmore Girls, all episodes aired as of April 6th for Parenthood.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the characters I create.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

She was silent all the way home, while her daughter happily chatted about her planned summer with Logan. As they arrived at the Crap Shack, Rory asked about what had just happened. She was bugging her mother about it, and she snapped.

-"No Rory, I don't want to talk about it, just leave it alone okay?"

It was only then that Rory saw how deeply upset and confused her mother was, so she dropped the subject. Lorelai couldn't deal with everything that was happening, Chris being around more, Luke being away with his daughter and now apparently a brother appearing out of thin air, it was all too much. Before she knew it, she was in her room, tears streaming down her cheeks, wondering about the new possibility. A possibility that meant so much. If it was true, then her whole life was a lie, but she saw the picture, and the dates were too good of a match for it not to be true ! She saw the recognition in Adam's eyes. Deep down, she knew he was right, she just wouldn't admit it to herself just yet. Suddenly, she was aware that her face was damp, she had been crying. She wanted to talk to Luke about it but he was away and she couldn't speak to Rory, it was too close to home to share with her daughter and with everything that had been happening, her life was a mess.

When Adam had showed her the picture, she immediately saw how truly happy they looked, like they all belonged, it wasn't at all like the staged photographs Emily always wanted, where always sported a fake smile.

She sat on her bed, letting her thoughts run wild, staring blankly at the door, disconnected from reality. She didn't see the door moving nor heard her daughter calling her. She didn't react at all. Rory was worried, first her mother didn't want to talk which was highly unusual for her and now she was completely unresponsive. Luke was still on his trip with his daughter, so she called Sookie instead.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

Adam had no trouble finding Stars Hollow after the troubles he went through to find the Gilmores in Hartford. It was a nice town so far. As he walked around the square, he spotted the youngest Gilmore, he waved, she saw him but looked like a deer caught in headlights. So before she had a chance to bolt, he jogged towards her.

-"Hi, Do you remember me?

- Yeah, Are you a crazy stalker? Why are you here?

- I'm not a stalker, I just need to talk to your mother,

- Well, She doesn't need to talk to you.

- Well, I need to talk to her, I mean I'm pretty sure she's my sister, and I can't let it go ! Family is important to me.

- She's upset, you've upset her. Besides she's with a friend right now.

- Ok then, I'll talk to you. I talked to my parents yesterday; my Mom gave birth to twins, Sarah and Sophia, 38 years ago in Hartford Memorial. There was no complication during childbirth, but the day after, Sophia died. The doctor said her heart was too weak. My parents were heartbroken after that. We moved to California soon after that and they never talked about it again until I asked them yesterday. I just need to know for sure, I'd like to do a DNA test.

- So what you are saying is that my Mom was replaced at birth by a dead baby, and what? you're gonna say next that my grandparents are kidnappers?

- No Rory, I didn't mean it like that. I need to know, my parents need to know, my brother and sisters need to know." Adam was begging now, he couldn't lose this shot at knowing the truth.

- "I'll do your DNA test, I mean I share half of my Mom's DNA, so of we're related I also share DNA with you. But please, leave my mother alone, at least until you have the results." She realized Adam was growing on her, she almost started wishing it was all true, that she'd get uncles and aunts.

- "Okay, I'll make myself scarce. But I'll want a relationship if we are indeed all related.

- You'll have that. I'll make sure."

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

Lorelai was still staring at the door when Sookie entered her room. She saw the tears, she rushed to her best friend's side.

- " Oh Honey, What happened ?"

Lorelai was suddenly aware of Sookie's presence next to her.

-"I'm a fraud! I'm adopted, I met my brother yesterday. I was at the mall in Hartford yesterday with Rory. And he came up to me, calling me Sarah, because apparently I'm a twin!" Once she got started, Lorelai couldn't stop. It felt good to let it all out at loud. She voiced her concerned. Sookie respectfully listened while she ranted about the Gilmores. "I mean they're my parents! Sure we don't like each other, but we are better now. What do I do, I just go up there and tell them 'Gotcha I know I'm adopted'? I saw the picture Sookie, I felt it with Adam, like I belong, and in a strictly platonic sort of way.

- But I thought you felt home here

-Yeah I do, but it's a home I created for me and Rory, because I had nowhere else to go.

- Well what about Luke? Don't you feel that with him?

- Honestly, I don't know anymore. He's been shutting me out more now. And I don't know how much more of it I can take!

- Well, I only have one advice for you in that case, think about it before you make any decision, you might regret it afterwards.

- Ok, and thank you, you know, for coming and listening.

- Well, that's what I'm here for, as long as you don't leave high and dry!

- I won't. I promess, I'll call first!

- Lorelai !

- I'm kidding!" And her smile was back on, at least for a little while…

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

AN: So what did you think?


	3. Confrontations

**Summary:** A stranger had called her and now her life was turned upside down, everything she thought she knew turned out to be wrong, she had lost her place but found a family. Set before Lane's wedding but after Parenthood 2x20.  
>Lorelai Gilmore is Sarah Braverman's twin sister whom she's never met. Camille and Zeek were told she wasn't going to make it and that she died a couple of days after her birth. Emily Gilmore gave birth to a weak baby after multiple attempts to conceive. She never knew her daughter died and was replaced by Sarah's twin.<p>

**AN:** The action takes place in 2006 to match the dates so everything that happened on Parenthood in 2010 here happened in 2006.

**Spoilers:** Mainly all seasons except the last for Gilmore Girls, all episodes aired as of April 6th for Parenthood.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the characters I create.

AN1 : A big thanks to you Jan, your review meant a lot to me.  
>And Thanks to Leonie1988, JJsMommy27, HaleyJamesScottNathanScott, Jeremy Shane, and chaaehl. It means a lot to me that you take the time to review.<p>

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

As freaked out by the situation as she was, Rory knew she had to confront her mother about the situation. She had done the DNA test with Adam, and it would take a couple of days for the results to get in. Meanwhile she'd have to deal with her mother. She went back to Yale for a final, therefore didn't have the chance to talk to her mother face to face after she left her with Sookie. Now, she was in front of the Gilmore Mansion, so far from ready but she had to go in. Her mother's jeep was in the driveway. She rang the doorbell. A maid came to greet her, took her coat and she went to the living room, joining her mother, and her grandparents already seated and served. Everything seemed as usual. Rory looked at her mother, her grandparents exchanged glances. The uncomfortable silence was broke by Lorelai.

-"Rory, your grandmother wants to know about Lane's upcoming wedding …"

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

The evening was coming to an end. After Lorelai sent Rory home, she took her parents apart, asked them to sit down. Emily though Lorelai was going to tell her that she was pregnant, thus making her a grandma once more out of wedlock. But the words she heard coming out of her daughter's mouth shook her to the core.

- "I know I'm adopted. It's okay, I mean I was lost and shocked at first. But I want you to know that you are still my parents, even though we're not biologically related."

As soon as the words registered into Emily's brain, she got up, shocked that her daughter could make such an insensitive statement.

-"What are you talking about now?

- Well last Tuesday, I met my brother; well my brother met me, because he was talking, and I really didn't want to believe him at first.

- What? But you don't have a brother! Richard say something!

- Well he has a sister that looks extremely like me. Like we are identical twins actually. So either I'm adopted, or you gave birth to twins and gave one away which I highly doubt.

- Emily, calm down.

- How can I calm down when she's making such as scandalous announcement?" Emily screeched.

- "It's true, Emily, what Lorelai is saying is true and I've been bearing this secret for more than 38 years now.

- Richard what are you talking about? Are you encouraging her, I have to tell you …

- No Emily, I'm not. You should sit Emily, you too Lorelai. We never told you how hard it was for us to have a baby Lorelai, your mother went through several miscarriages, the doctors were afraid for her health, you need to understand that I was afraid for her. Finally we were pregnant, and the baby survived. The delivery was hard on your mother, and there were some problems with the baby's health.

- Oh God, the baby you're talking about, it's not me!" Lorelai shrieked as the realization came to her .

-"Richard, what happened to my baby?" Emily could feel the tears in her eyes as her husband explained his actions.

- "She died a couple of days later. You were still out, the doctor told me our baby had a heart condition, he told me that she would not make it through the week. So I sat in the nursery all day long tending to my dying baby, and there was nothing I could do to save her and I noticed this baby who was staring at me, she had big blue eyes and some black hair. I don't know what came over me then, but when I saw the names, Sophia and Sarah Braverman, it clicked. They had two babies while I was going to lose mine. I switched baby Sophia with our baby. Nobody saw me, and I couldn't believe that I had gotten away with it, until now. And the next day, I was able to take you home with me." He saw the expression on Lorelai's face, knowing perfectly that there was no going back for them, but he needed her to understand. "Lorelai, please wait, I know right now you must hate me, but you have to understand I was losing my child, not to mention my wife. Emily, I know how much you wanted a baby, not being able to have one would have killed you. I wanted to protect you from the heartache. Lorelai, please don't hate me.

- I can't talk to you now, I can't talk to you now, you stole me! I can't deal with you now." She got up, her emotions all over the place. She was on her way to the door when Emily caught up to her.

- "Lorelai, wait, you're upset, you can't drive back to Stars Hollow like that.

- I can't stay here Mom. Don't you understand? Everything was a lie! He lied to you too!

- I know that, I understand that, just take a second to calm down so you don't get in an accident.

- I'm sorry Mom.

- What for?

- Well about your baby, about everything.

- I'm sorry too Lorelai.

- I'll go now. Goodbye Mom."

And she left, not looking back. She went home where her daughter was waiting for her.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

AN: So? What did you think?


	4. Getting Acquainted

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the characters I create.

**Summary:** A stranger had called her and now her life was turned upside down, everything she thought she knew turned out to be wrong, she had lost her place but found a family. Set before Lane's wedding but after Parenthood 2x20.  
>Lorelai Gilmore is Sarah Braverman's twin sister whom she's never met. Camille and Zeek were told she wasn't going to make it and that she died a couple of days after her birth. Emily Gilmore gave birth to a weak baby after multiple attempts to conceive. She never knew her daughter died and was replaced by Sarah's twin.<p>

**AN:** The action takes place in 2006 to match the dates so everything that happened on Parenthood in 2010 here happened in 2006. So Rory was still born in 1984, and Lorelai and Sarah were born in 1968, Adam in 1966, Crosby in 1972 and Julia in 1975. (you know what I mean if you watch Parenthood)

**Spoilers:** Mainly all seasons except the last for Gilmore Girls, all episodes aired as of April 6th for Parenthood.

AN1 : A big thanks to you Jan, your review meant a lot to me.  
>And Thanks to JJsMommy27, Jeremy Shane for your reviews.<p>

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

Her mom was right. She wasn't in any shape to be driving, but she had to go back home, so she could gather herself before facing off the world. She got home as fast as she could. As she entered her house, her daughter surprised her, jumping her with many questions. Questions that she would not be able to answer for a long time.

-"Mom, are you alright? What happened? What did Grandma and Grandpa say?"

She knew she had to talk to her daughter, she decided to rip off the Band-Aid and maybe it would hurt her less.

-"Well, I'm not adopted, I'm stolen." She said as she made her way to the couch followed closely by her daughter. "Adam was right, I am his sister. And my real name is Sophia. I don't know what to do! What do I do Rory? What are you going to do? I mean they're your grandparents and then they're not! I don't know what to do!" For the first time in her life, Lorelai was truly lost.

-"You could call Adam, and talk to him," Rory knew at that moment she would have to be strong for her Mom, be her rock like she was to her for all those years. She would have to take charge. She had already started when she contacted Adam and did the DNA test. "Here's his number, he told me I could call whenever, you should call him now.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

- "Do you want to come with me? I'm meeting Adam at the Inn.

- No, I can't, I have to go back to school, plus, I think it'll be good for the two of you to talk alone. You need to get to know each other first, I come next." She paused, it seemed like she was weighing her words, and spoke up again. "He says he's from California, right?

- That's what I understood, yeah.

- Do you think you're gonna go?

- I don't know yet, hon, it's too soon to tell. But whatever I decide, you'll probably be the first to know." She grabbed her bag. "By the way, there's really nothing in the fridge, so if you want a snack, you're gonna have to go to Doose's. Alright, I'm off now, bye hon."

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

Adam was sitting on the couch in the foyer. He hadn't been waiting long before Lorelai came through the doors. The greeting was awkward. Adam went for the hug whereas Lorelai went for the handshake. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Lorelai spoke.

- "Well, this is weird, isn't it?

- I suppose you're right." He said with a smile. So how are you?

- How am I? Well, I'm not sure, you see I have this brother who came out of nowhere and then this whole family whom I absolutely don't know and to top it off, I learned yesterday that I was not adopted, but stolen and my mother didn't know about it contrary to my father who did the stealing therefore being not really my father but a thief so I don't really know how to act around them, and finally there are your parents who are also mine. I'm feeling really lost. And you how are you?

- Well, I met my new sister a week ago and she freaked out on me, but other than that I'm fine." He answered jokingly.

- "Hum, that's weird! You're easy to be around. I don't know what I was expecting but you're all nice." She said giggling a little. "I like you.

- Were you supposed to not like me?" He asked puzzled.

-"Well, I'm not used to liking family members.

- OK, in our family we like each other. And we're there for each other-

- So you're the perfect family?

- I didn't say that, I mean, we're not perfect, actually, we're kind of a mess but we do have our moments. We fight like in any other family, but yeah mostly we're there for each other." He didn't say that he was currently mad at Crosby and not talking to him.

- "Tell me about your siblings.

- Our siblings," he corrected her, "Well, there's Sarah, your twin, "he said with a grin," we're very close and when we were kids, we did everything together. She's the great wandering Braverman, she left home to follow a musician, Seth, when she was 20, she did the covers of the band he was in. She married Seth, and she has a daughter named Amber who was born in 1990 and a son, Drew, born in 1992. She divorced Seth several years later. He was a deadbeat and an alcoholic we all hated him, but we let Sarah be, because she seemed happy and she told us many times to back off. She's a bartender now, because she needs the money, she just moved back home. After that, we have Crosby, he's 34, he's, well he was a bachelor, but he recently found himself the father of a little boy named Jabbar, and he manned up. He works in the music business and lives on a house boat." Adam decided not to mention Crosby's recent indiscretion. "And then we have Julia, who is the baby of the family. She's a lawyer, she's married to Joel, who used to be a contractor but now is a stay-at-home dad. They have a daughter named Sydney who was born in 2000.

- What about you?

- I'm almost 40, I'm married, my wife's name is Cristina, I have two kids, Haddie, she's smart, she plays soccer, she was born in 1991. And then there's Max, he's 9, and he was diagnosed with asperger's recently, and it's been very challenging to keep him happy.

- Oh, I'm sorry about your son. I can't imagine if Rory had been sick what I would have done.

- It's ok, you know, we're dealing with it mostly a day at the time. As long as he's happy and well, we're happy.

- Well, as long as you're all happy." She said with a soft smile. "What about your parents?

- Aah, Our parents, you mean. Well, they've been married for 40 odd years, they've retired almost ten years ago. We moved to Berkeley when Sarah and I were little, so we have virtually no memories of living elsewhere. Our dad's name is Zeek, he's strong headed and he can be a bully sometimes, but he always tries to do the right thing in the end. Our Mom's name is Camille, she's very sweet and nurturing. She always encouraged us to go after our dreams.

- They sound charming.

- They are, you're gonna love them.

- Hum, ok." There was an awkward silence then, broken by Lorelai fidgeting with her keys. "Hum, Do you want to see the Inn?

- Yeah! Absolutely."

She took him to the kitchen first, where he met Sookie. And he was introduced as her brother, which made Sookie shrill, but didn't fully understand their situation because it wasn't explained to her. He met Michel, who was his usual uninterested self. Then they proceeded to tour around the Inn.

- "What made you want to open an Inn." Adam was curious, and he wanted to give her space, but curiosity won.

- I used to work at the Independence Inn, I was the general manager. I started as a maid when I was 17 and had no qualification what so ever and worked my way up. Mia, the owner of the Independence Inn took me in, she offered me a job and a place to live, she was like a surrogate mother to me. The independence Inn is where I met Sookie. I enjoyed being the general manager of the Independence Inn, and I had been toying with the idea of opening my own inn with Sookie for a long time, and then we found the perfect location. And our dream became reality.

- 17 ?

- Yeah, I, hum, ran away from home when I was 17.

- Was it because of your daughter?" Adam had counted.

- "What?

- Well, Rory looks like she's 20, you're 38, I did the math. Did you run away because you were pregnant?

- No, I wasn't pregnant when I ran away. And Rory's 21 now, she'll be 22 in October. I was 15 when I got pregnant, she was one year old when Mia took me in. I left my parents because I couldn't take it anymore, they wanted me to marry Rory's Dad, they had come up with an entire plan, one I didn't follow, I didn't marry Christopher and I wasn't about to let my daughter be raised by nannies in a cold atmosphere like I was. I wanted better for her. So I packed our things and left.

- It looks like you did pretty well for yourself. I gotta say, I'm impressed! The Inn is beautiful, you look happy, Rory seems like a great kid.

- Yes, she is, and thank you.

- Well, I mean it." He wanted to ask her to come back to California with him, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. Lorelai sensed that he had something to ask as she watched him fidget, so she bluntly asked what was on his mind.

- "I-hum-I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to California meet our family, you don't have to answer rightaway." He added when he saw she was trying to form words, and he didn't want a negative answer. "I mean, take your time, think about it, we're not going anywhere, and I have until next week before I have to get back to Berkeley, so please, just think about it. Our parents, they're anxious to meet you, they want to meet you, but if you don't want to, it's okay too, just know that I'm here, and they're there, but they can fly here too, well, not the entire family, but just our parents, just think about it, okay?" he said again, and before she could utter a word he had left in his car.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

AN: Long chapter, I wanted Adam and Lorelai to get to know each other and all before Lane's wedding, who will be featured in the next chapter (Ha! Spoiler! Lol) which will come whenever I'll have time, which is not now, since I have exams, Exams I cannot fail. And then I get a diploma ! So please leave Reviews, maybe it'll make me work on the next chapter faster ;)


	5. Out!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the characters I create.

**Summary:** A stranger had called her and now her life was turned upside down, everything she thought she knew turned out to be wrong, she had lost her place but found a family. Set before Lane's wedding but after Parenthood 2x20.  
>Lorelai Gilmore is Sarah Braverman's twin sister whom she's never met. Camille and Zeek were told she wasn't going to make it and that she died a couple of days after her birth. Emily Gilmore gave birth to a weak baby after multiple attempts to conceive. She never knew her daughter died and was replaced by Sarah's twin.<p>

**AN:** The action takes place in 2006 to match the dates so everything that happened on Parenthood in 2010 here happened in 2006. So Rory was still born in 1984, and Lorelai and Sarah were born in 1968, Adam in 1966, Crosby in 1972 and Julia in 1975. (you know what I mean if you watch Parenthood)

**Spoilers:** Mainly all seasons except the last for Gilmore Girls, all episodes aired as of April 6th for Parenthood.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

Rory went to the door when she heard her Mom coming home, she was about to ask her it was, but Lorelai cut her short.

- "Adam asked me to come with him to California and then left to give me time to think." She blurted.

- "Are you going?" She was concerned, but deep down, she knew her mom wouldn't pack up and move to the other side of the country on a whim. At least, she hoped she wouldn't.

-"I'm not sure, I have a pretty busy schedule here with you, Luke, Sookie, the Inn. I don't think I'm ready to go to the other side of the country. And then there's Mom, Oh my god, I forgot to call her!

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

Emily Gilmore was having a bad day. It seemed that there was the only kind lately. She was avoiding as much as possible Richard, but at the same time, she wanted to confront him. So when Lorelai called, she thought it was to finally sever any ties left. Therefore, she was pleasantly surprised by the content of the conversation.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

She was on time. She rang the bell, waiting for the maid to open the door, but she was greeted by her mother. Quickly dismissing her surprise, she smiled at her mom.

- "Hey Mom, you ready for our date?

- Yes, let me grab my purse."

They went to the mall, though they didn't really talk, Lorelai knew Emily appreciated the effort. She wanted to make sure she was okay, and with the little conversation they had, Lorelai knew her mother was not talking to her husband. As she dropped her mother at the Gilmore mansion, she promised her she'd come to the next Friday night dinner and she's take Rory with her.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

-"You sure you're OK to come to Lane's wedding ?" she asked as they strolled around Stars Hollow after Mrs. Kim made sure Lorelai would come with a date.

-"I'll ask Michel, though, sadly, I'm gonna owe him a very big favour, I'll be okay, don't worry.

- Did you ask Adam, it would be a nice occasion for him to meet our town folks.

- Yeah I did, he told me he couldn't come.

- That's too bad.

- Yeah, but I get to go with Michel!

- Is that a good thing?

- Well, he's been complaining about how I've been ignoring him, and you know with everything, maybe he's right. And he is my last resort.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

- "Hello

- I just had tickets to Céline Dion.

- Michel, you can't abandon me like that!

- What?

- My friend Tessa just called and told me she has front row tickets to Céline Dion and I'm going with her

- Well, that's great-

- I have been waiting for ever to get this close to Celine. Oh my God, I shaking like a leaf. What should I wear, what would Céline like me in?

- I don't know Michel, but I'm on my way to pick you up so-

- Oh no don't bother, I'm not going to the wedding

- What? Why not?

- Because I'm going to Céline Dion, Hello! What have I been saying to you?

- No, Michel you have to come to the wedding,

- So sorry, I cannot.

- You've already seen Céline Dion

- Only five times and never in the front row, I was in the balcony with the riffraff and the people who sneak in pot.

- Michel, you need to go, I need an escort!

- Find someone there! That why single women go to wedding!

- I'm not single, I'm engaged!

- Lorelai, I'm sorry, in the future I owe you some kind of favor, but now you're on your own

- Michel-

- I must go, I'll bring you a mouse pad bye-bye!

- Arghh! Michel is going to the Céline Dion concert

- Bummer!

- What am I supposed to do now? Mrs. Kim made it very clear not to show up without a guy. This is ridiculous. Even when I have a man, I'm still the girl who doesn't have a man. This sucks! I've known Lane since she was a little kid. She's spent more time at our house than at her own, and now I'm gonna miss her wedding? Fracking Céline Dion!

- Did you ask Adam?

- Yeah, he said he couldn't come, Michel was my last resort.

- You want me to see if dad can go with you?

- What?

- I've got him right here. He's turning left on main, and he found a buffalo-head nickel in his glove compartment.

- No, I don't know. It's Sunday. I'm sure he's busy.

- He just left the hardware store, and now he's parked on the side of the road trying to decide how many tacos he wants. I vote three, 'cause two just never seems enough.

- Okay, fine, so he's not busy, but the wedding is starting in 45 minutes.

- He can be here in 20.

- Seriously?

- Wow, four tacos. Quite a man, my father.

- So, what do you think? Should I pull the trigger?

- Tell him to bring me a taco.

- Will do.

- T.P.T.D.I

- What does that mean?

- "Totally Psyched To Do It."

- He's making up his own acronyms?

- Yeah, and he just learned how to make the happy face.

- Sorry, kid, what can I say? He was really hot in high school.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

- Hi Chris, thank you for coming

- It's my pleasure, I can cheer you up too, Rory said you were a little down.

- Ha, she told you about that?

- Come on, Lor, you know you can talk to me about anything, I'm here for you if you need anything.

- Thank you, that's sweet, but it's really between the Gilmores. Right now, I need you to be my escort, come on, let's go.

- Go where?" He asked as she took his hand and led him to the house.

- "Uh, excuse me, hi, Mrs. Kim. I'd like you to meet Christopher 's Rory's father and a man.

- Did that really need clarification?" he asked incredulous as she ushered him inside.

-"She instructed me to bring a man today. I wanted to show her I could take directions." She replied as they took their place to see the Buddhist wedding.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

She had emptied the tray of shots. Chris had stopped at three, but Lorelai wouldn't stop. After Rory got off the stage once her toast was done, Lorelai had gotten up on stage and before anyone could stop her, she was ranting about Lane getting married before her. Told the crowd not to mark down June 3rd. She never saw Adam who had decided to come to the wedding, and postponed his trip for several days.

- "I mean, my life is disintegrating before my eyes, and while everything is crumbling down for me, it's nice to see it doesn't happen to Lane. Lane's mom is Lane's real Mom! Guess what? I'm not my parent's daughter! Pretty much my whole life is a lie! And it's messed up, because my whole I wanted to be someone else and now I am, and I all want is my Mom, but she falling apart too, because I'm not her daughter, her daughter died and her husband lied to her for almost 40 years."

It was only at that moment that Rory and Chris realized that she wasn't really making a toast to Lane and Zack. They went up the stage to try to stop Lorelai, but Adam had been quicker to pull Lorelai off the stage.

Adam with the help of Chris had managed to get Lorelai home. Once Lorelai was settled on her bed with a bottle of water and a bucket next to her, Adam had insisted on having a talk with Chris. Rory had already left. While Chris sat down, Adam remained up.

- "Wow, what a night, huh?" Chris sighed, still not believing the events of the night.

- "So, you're the deadbeat?" Adam asked, not able to hold himself any longer. Rory had introduced them while they were bringing Lorelai back home, he hadn't commented, but he had asked around to know of Lorelai's and Rory's life in Stars Hollow. What he found about Chris had shaken him up. He had held up his tongue for too long with Seth, and he needed to take this chance while it presented itself.

- "And you the miraculous brother?" Chris wasn't in on the loop, he just knew that Lorelai had a brother now, he didn't have the details though. Despite that he wasn't about to let himself get reduced by the man standing in front of him.

- "Yeah, I guess, I'm the miraculous brother, and I was wondering if I was ever going to meet you, you know with you being more out than in of Lorelai and Rory's life.

- What do you know about it? You've been around for what 10 seconds, I've known Lorelai for most of my life, and I'm Rory's father!

- And what a great father you've been! You've abandoned them when they needed you the most.

- You know what? I don't care what you think, for me you're a stranger, you've just popped up, you don't know them like I do, they're my family. And who are you to talk like that? Do you have proof that you're related? What do you want? Money? I can give you money, I'll write you a check-

- Money? Is that all you people think about?" Adam had let him rant but he couldn't take it anymore. "You think money is the answer to everything! Let me tell you it's not. As for proof, we had a DNA test to verify what we already knew, so yeah, I have proof! And you're not family! Families stick around, they stick together, from what I've heard, you fled to California as soon as Rory was born, never to be heard of for years, then popped up from time to time, you're not family! And you're out, I'll take care of Lorelai, you're out!

- She never needed me! I wanted to be there!" Chris was pleading.

- "Then why didn't you? If you really wanted to be there, you would have been, but that doesn't matter anymore, you can call tomorrow or whatever, but you need to leave before I punch you."

Adam took a deep breath as he watched Chris drive away to collect himself. Then he went upstairs to check on Lorelai. He sat on the chair next to her bed in case she'd need something. Too agitated to sleep, he pondered about everything he had learn so far, whishing life wasn't so complicated.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

AR:

To Jan: Thanks for your review first, and I plan to do a chapter on both mothers. And Luke will be back soon too.

To Jeremy Shane: I hope I answered your questions

To Leonie 1988: Thank you, it means a lot to me

JJsMommy27: Thanks, I tried to update fast.

AN : So I already took three exams, I have one more tomorrow [in about 7 hours], I have a good feeling about this semester, and this is why you get a new chapter (^^).  
>Though I have more exams at the end of the month, retake exams which I absolutely cannot fail and I don't have a good feeling about it, and the next chapter is really not done, however I do have something written that is ready but is something like chapter 9 so I can't post it yet. I know this chapter can come off as a cheap knock off of the show, but I had to use the lines, and I'm not going where the show ended, I just need the drama so please, do not throw tomatoes …<p>

(BTW, Did you see Parenthood is coming back for a full 22-episodes third season? How great is that!)


	6. Sinking In

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the characters I create.

**Summary:** A stranger had called her and now her life was turned upside down, everything she thought she knew turned out to be wrong, she had lost her place but found a family. Set before Lane's wedding but after Parenthood 2x20.  
>Lorelai Gilmore is Sarah Braverman's twin sister whom she's never met. Camille and Zeek were told she wasn't going to make it and that she died a couple of days after her birth. Emily Gilmore gave birth to a weak baby after multiple attempts to conceive. She never knew her daughter died and was replaced by Sarah's twin.<p>

**AN****1:** The action takes place in 2006 to match the dates so everything that happened on Parenthood in 2010 here happened in 2006. So Rory was still born in 1984, and Lorelai and Sarah were born in 1968, Adam in 1966, Crosby in 1972 and Julia in 1975. (you know what I mean if you watch Parenthood)

**Spoilers:** Mainly all seasons except the last for Gilmore Girls, all episodes aired as of April 6th for Parenthood.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

She walked in the house to be surprised by her parents. She was trying to finish her play, but she had a major writer's block at the moment. Her parents were sitting at the kitchen counter, apparently waiting for her. They had a grim expression on. It worried her.

- "Hey Mom, Dad, is everything alright?" she asked as she came closer to them.

- "Sarah, we have to talk to you, and you should sit down.

- What happened? Is everyone ok?" She started to panic, but was calmed down by her mother.

- "Everyone is okay, don't worry, it's just, you know Adam is in Connecticut,

- Yeah, he was supposed to be coming home this weekend, but something came up and he had to stay, Cristina was pissed at me because she thinks it's because of me, but last time I spoke to him, he said he was coming home.

- Well, it does have something to do with you." Her father said.

- "Adam found your sister." Camille cut him off.

- "Hum, Mom, Dad, Julia is here, she-

- We're not talking about Julia. Honey, we're talking about your twin." Zeek let a few second pass to let Sarah digest this new piece of news.

- "I have a twin?" She asked dumbfounded.

- "Yes, we never told you because when you were born, only one of you survived, or so we thought, and we tried to go on with our life. We moved to California and after a few years, the pain of losing our baby faded, the sadness never went away and we were able to be happy again. As it turns out, your sister never died, she went home with the wrong family, we don't know much about the details, but we know her name. It's Lorelai Gilmore. She runs an Inn, she has a daughter in college. Adam just called us , he spent the day with her. He asked her to come with him to California." Camille paused to take a good look at her daughter who was really silent.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

It was 10 am. Adam decided to let Lorelai sleep more. He went downstairs to the kitchen to make her something to eat. As he entered the kitchen, he was greeted by a stranger, standing in the kitchen making breakfast like he owned the place.

- "Who are you?" They asked at the same time.

- "What are you doing here?" Luke asked, ignoring Adam's first question.

- "Well, Lorelai partied too hard yesterday and needed someone to get her home safely. So I got her home and watched over." Adam knew who he was talking to, the flannel and the baseball cap gave it away. "I'm Adam, by the way.

- Ok, Adam, why are you here?

- Haven't we already covered that? I'm here because I'm taking care of Lorelai, and I'm guessing, by the looks of it, that you're Luke, the diner owner.

- Yeah, that's me. And you just said your name, not who you are.

- Well, I've been here for Lorelai, and when she wants to explain the situation to you, she will, but for now, I don't think she wants to see you. I think she needs space, and you should give it to her, she always comes back to you. Just give her the opportunity to.

- And I should just take your word ?

- You really should, yes. Trust me, Lorelai will explain.

- Ok, I'm leaving, but this ain't over!

- Yeah, ok, bye."

Adam was relieved to be rid of Luke for the time being. From Lorelai's speech the night before, he wasn't treating her right. But he was starting to feel guilty to have ran out two of Lorelai's men.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

Luke was sorting an order when he saw her come in.

- "Hey! You're back!" She sat in her usual stool and smiled at him.

- "Yes, I am, coffee?

- Hum, no, I'm already coffee'd out.

- Oh yeah, I heard. Partied too much last night?

- Ah, yeah, who told you?

- Well, Adam at your house this morning, then it was all around town, and then Miss Patty gave me a detailed recap of your night, the games, the songs and all.

- The speech?

- No, she didn't mention any speeches, Why? Did you make a toast?

- Hum, no, no I didn't. So you met Adam, huh?

- Yeah I did.

- What do you think of him?

- I don't really like him! And who is he?

- I don't think he likes you very much either, but you'll both have to live with it for my sake.

- Why? If he could have thrown me out of the house this morning he would have! I haven't done anything to the guy!

- Oh that, I'm sorry, but I didn't know! Well, he's my brother, I just met him.

- You have a brother? But how? When?

- I don't really want to have this conversation in here.

- Come on outside or upstairs then. You can't tell me you have a brother, a grown up brother who you never mentioned before and just leave it at that!

- Well I didn't know about him until about two weeks ago. And Sure I can, it'll be just like when April told me she was the boss' daughter. I have to go, Adam's waiting for me." She turned to leave. She was already outside when she felt him grab her arm.

- "Wait, please wait. I'm sorry about not telling you sooner about April. But finding out you have a daughter out of the blue isn't like finding a brother!" She freed her arm violently.

- No, it's not, not when it's only that. Finding out about your daughter didn't change what you thought was the truth, finding out about your daughter doesn't mean the life you've been living is a lie!"

Adam was sitting in the car across the street, waiting for Lorelai to come back, when he saw her come out, followed by Luke who then grabbed her arm. He quickly went to help.

- "Oh great, the brother comes to the rescue.

- Just go back inside, Luke, I don't really want to talk now.

- Ok, when then?

- I don't know, come at the house tonight."

Luke went back inside, and Lorelai went with Adam. They have been driving for 10 minutes before Adam started asking questions.

- "So he's the boyfriend huh?

- Fiancé, yes.

- Do you mind if I ask questions about him? I don't want to make you more upset.

- It's ok, you have a right to know, ask away!

- How long have you known each other ?

- About ten years now I think. We were friends first, and he was my coffee supplier."

Once she started, the words came out easily, she told the story of how they met, how he took care of her and her daughter, how he was a father figure to Rory, how great he was with her when they were dating. How torn apart they both were when they broke up, and then April. She didn't say much about how she's been a phantom for most part of the last months. She only said that she admired Luke for stepping up when he found out he was a Dad. After telling the whole story, she felt better, drained, but relieved.

- "You sound like you really love him.

- I really do, yes.

- And he's really not a scumbag nor a deadbeat then.

- He's a good guy. And I know you think Chris is a deadbeat, but he did what he could, he really wasn't ready to be a Dad, but he wanted to do the 'right thing' meaning get married. He would have worked at my Dad's company and we would have lived under their roof. Over the years, he asked me to marry him 7 times I think.

- Why didn't you?

- I didn't love him, we were high school sweethearts and we were never in the same place at the same time. And with time, we only had Rory in common. You know I've told you stories about me and my family, but I've never heard any of yours.

- You know, if you came with me to Berkeley you could everyone, yours nieces and nephews, your sisters, and other brother, and of course our parents, they have some pretty good stories.

- I wish I could, Adam, but I have the inn, I have Rory, I have Luke. I want to come but I don't know when I'll be able to go. Just be patient, I'll find a way. And I have to talk to my Mom, she's really not doing well, with all of this. By the way, you have to come to next Friday night dinner, she invited you.

- I don't think this is a good idea.

- Please, do it for me. My life may have been a lie, but I gained a whole new family, that I do want to meet. But she lost a daughter, and I think she thinks she's losing me. She's as innocent as I am in all of this, she didn't know. Please come."

Adam knew he was going to say yes. But he dreaded the moment he met the elder Gilmore girl, because even if he didn't do anything, he was the messenger of bad news. The past had been brought up by him, and he didn't have any regrets.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

Adam dropped Lorelai off at her home around 9 o clock. He had told her stories about him, their siblings, his kids, and their nieces and nephews. She felt like she knew them a little better. And she definitely saw herself growing up with them. She had reminded him one last time about the Friday night dinner before stepping out of the car. She waved goodbye as he pulled out of the driveway. She was surprised by Luke waiting for her.

-"Hey Luke, what are you doing here? I thought you had the dinner to close!

- No, I had Cesar close. You said we'd talked tonight, it is tonight, so let's talk!

- Alright, but let's get inside first."

She was in a better mood that she had been the morning, her hangover was gone. She could think clearly. She knew she had some explaining to do, but she didn't want to do it outside. He followed her inside. She handed him a beer and gestured to the couch.

- "You should be sited for this story. And you can't interrupt me."

He nodded. She took a long breath before starting and pulling her thoughts together. She took another long breath.

- "The Gilmore are not my real parents. As it turns out, Emily Gilmore gave birth to a sick baby girl who died only a day after being born. The delivery was hard on her. She almost died. The doctor then told Richard that it was the last time they would get pregnant, another pregnancy would kill her. I don't really know what happened next, but he switched his daughter with me in the nursery of the maternity ward, because according to the name tags, the Braverman just had twin. They had two babies and his child was dying."

She saw Luke open his mouth and start to speak, she cut him short.

" Let me finish. Yes, I have a twin sister. Her name is Sarah. My name is Sophia."

She was pacing in the living room now. Luke reached for her hand, and pulled her closer to him, encouraging her to sit down on the couch.

"Emily never knew her daughter died. Richard kept that secret for almost forty years. He only let it out because Adam found me. After the loss of their daughter, the Braverman packed everything up and left for California. And I'm in the middle of all that! Rory is too, I mean she loves her grandpa, and he did this horrible thing decades ago. But if he hadn't done it, Rory would probably never have been born. Thinking about all the possibilities makes my head hurts."

She turned to look in Luke's eyes and saw the love she hadn't seen in a while; she also saw he felt for her. And then she saw the fear. He held her tight as she cried. Finally, he spoke.

- "Why didn't you call me?

- I didn't want to intrude on your time with April, and I really didn't want to talk about it.

- But you should have, you can't keep everything bottled up inside. I would have come.

- Yes, exactly! And that's part of why I didn't want to tell you, besides, I have Rory, and she was way more enthusiast than I was. I mean, at first, I didn't want to see Adam. She saw him behind my back and did a DNA test to be sure. She was really thrilled to have an uncle, well, uncles and aunts, and cousins too. I talked to my mother too; I think she's doing worse than I am. I haven't talked to my dad yet, and she's not talking to him. And I don't know what to do, because in spite of everything, they're still my parents, they raised me. They gave me a good home.

- So what's gonna happen now?

- I don't know. Adam asked me to go with him to California, and I want to go. But if I go I feel like I would be abandoning my Mom.

- I can't tell you what to do. But the Braverman are your family too. And Emily knows she's still your mother. You guys have come a long way since you left the first time. You'll be okay. You have to know what will make you happy."

He wiped a lonely tears from her cheek, kissed her forehead.

"You'll be okay Lorelai.

- Thank you for making me talk, I needed that. I haven't really talked to Sookie about all of this, and Rory's at Yale now. I can't tell Adam that I miss the way things used to be, simple. They were my parents, I have to be careful when I talk to him about the Gilmore, I have to make sure to call my Dad Richard, and my Mom Emily. My life has become so much more complicated than it was before. I'm lost!

- You'll find your way again, Lorelai, I promise you. You always find your way." He said, holding her closer wondering how everything would be okay, she seemed so broken. He realized that despite his best intentions, he had abandoned her. He wasn't there when she needed him the most.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

AN2: So sorry it took me so long to update, the good news is I'm already working on the next chapters so get reviewing (it helps speed the process). The bad news is (and it's just for me) I'm not gonna graduate this year. Yes it's sad, so if you don't want one character to become suicidal, make me happy and review ^^

AR:

KRudzik : I hope you did well on your exams too ^^.

Jeremy Shane : Thank you. Yeah a movie would be great, although I don't know what I want more, a Gilmore Girls movie or a Veronica Mars movie.

Leonie1988 : Thank you so much, it means a lot to me that you liked it. Btw my cousin's name is Léonie too ^^.

Jan : Your reviews mean the world to me, thanks you so much. I don't know yet If Luke's gonna go to California, but I'll keep your suggestions ;)

AlixM1234 : Thank you for reviewing, I appreciate. This scene with Adam and Chris was a little painful to write, but I'm glad you liked it, the one with Adam and Luke was easier.


	7. It's Time to Fly

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the characters I create.

**Summary:** A stranger had called her and now her life was turned upside down, everything she thought she knew turned out to be wrong, she had lost her place but found a family. Set before Lane's wedding but after Parenthood 2x20.  
>Lorelai Gilmore is Sarah Braverman's twin sister whom she's never met. Camille and Zeek were told she wasn't going to make it and that she died a couple of days after her birth. Emily Gilmore gave birth to a weak baby after multiple attempts to conceive. She never knew her daughter died and was replaced by Sarah's twin.<p>

**AN:** The action takes place in 2006 to match the dates so everything that happened on Parenthood in 2010 here happened in 2006. So Rory was still born in 1984, and Lorelai and Sarah were born in 1968, Adam in 1966, Crosby in 1972 and Julia in 1975. (you know what I mean if you watch Parenthood)

**Spoilers:** Mainly all seasons except the last for Gilmore Girls, all episodes aired as of April 6th for Parenthood.

Again, thanks to the few of you of reviewed, you are my motivation

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

Camille was sitting in her kitchen, waiting for her son to call with news about her daughter. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the phone ring the first time, but she heard it the second time around. She picked up the phone, anxious to her Adam's voice.

-"Hello?

- Hi Mom, it's Adam, I just wanted to give you the latest news. I asked Lorelai to come home with me, but she needs a little more time. She really wants to meet all of us, but she has responsibilities here. She says she can come the second week of june.

- This is wonderful! It's very good news.

- Yes, it is indeed. Is Sarah home? I've been trying to get a hold of her, but I keep getting her voicemail.

- Yes, she is home, but she's busy with her playwriting. We told her yesterday she had a twin, and I don't think that news has sunk in yet, we haven't told the others." As if on cue, Sarah walked in the kitchen. "There she is." She held her hand over the receiver and moved to hand it to Sarah. "Honey, it's your brother, he wants to talk to you." She said goodbye to her son, and handed the phone to her daughter.

- "Hey Sarah, How are you doing?

- I'm good, I'm making progress on my play, I have a producer now, you know, I might not be a screw up anymore.

- Sarah, you were never a screw up. You always found a way, and now you've found your path. I'm happy for you Sis.

- Well, thank you Adam. I kinda miss you, you know? When are you coming back? I thought your business trip was supposed to end a week ago.

- Hum, Mom said she and Dad talked to you about Lorelai, about our sister…

- Oh you mean my mysterious twin who popped out 38 years later?

- She's not mysterious, and she looks exactly like you.

- So when are you coming home?

- I don't really know, maybe a week. I'll probably be back by Monday morning.

- You know, Crosby came by the house yesterday.

- Well, good for him." Adam really didn't want to talk about Crosby, but he couldn't hang up either.

- "He asks when you were coming back; he wants us to come see his house.

- Look, we're all adults here; I don't know what we're supposed to do. Keep him from doing something stupid in response to something he did that was incredibly stupid? Which by the way can't be undone, so…

- So you won't come see the house.

- No, I won't; besides, I'm on the other side of the country, what am I supposed to do?

- Well, coming home would be a good start, also he's our brother and yes Jasmine might never forgive him, but we don't have that option. I hate what he did, you don't have to like it either. You can be mad at him but he's in pain, he needs us and he's our brother.

- Yeah ok, I wanted to talk to you about Lorelai.

- What about her?

- I wanted to know how you were dealing with that news.

- Well, I'm good, I gain another sister right?

- That's all? You don't want to know anything else?

- Well, she's coming back with you isn't she? I mean, that's why you can't come to see Crosby's house, right?" Adam stays silent as she went on. "My point exactly, I'll meet her then. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do.

- Alright, I'll leave you to it. And I'll see you soon.

- Right! Goodbye Adam." And she hung up.

Adam stood in his room, his phone still pressed against his ear, looking thoughtful. By the conversation he just had, he knew his sister was taking the news so well. But Lorelai had asked him to meet her parents, or at least just her mother, and he couldn't say no to her.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

Lorelai was getting ready for her day when the doorbell rang.

- "Come in, I'll be right there." She yelled from upstairs. She was greeted by Adam when she got downstairs.

- "You let anyone in like that?" He asked incredulously.

- "Well … Yeah

- You know, it's not safe, one of these days, it's gonna be an ax murderer and you'd have invited him in!

- You sound just like Luke, and Stars Hollows is safe. No ax murderer here! So what did you come here for? I'm guessing it isn't just to berate me on my welcoming habits …

- Well, it's around Prom time, and I need to get back to Berkeley before next wednesday, I need to see my daughter and my niece off to prom. And Crosby wants to show us his new house.

- It's okay Adam, you have things to take care of and people. And just like I promised, I'll go to California the second week of June. It's the only free time I have and I cleared my calendar for the week.

- It's not really okay, this situation is just a big mess.

- I know.

- I'll be back by the end of the month okay? And I'll try to make one of our siblings come.

- You do that, and I'll be waiting. But you know, you still have to come tomorrow night, Emily is expecting you.

- I know, and I'll be there, it's just that I needed to give you notice so you wouldn't feel like I had dropped a bomb on you and just took off.

- That's so sweet of you, thank you.

They stood there, still, not knowing if they should hug. Finally, Adam gave in. He hugged his sister, and she hugged him back.

- "I'm gonna miss you when I'm gone, little sis.

- I'll miss you too," she smiled at him and added, "big bro.

- I'll see you again after tomorrow in 2 weeks alright?" He said walking towards the door.

- "Count on it." She answered.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

She rang the bell as usual, but was greeted at the door by her mother.

- "Hey Mom, I told you I would come and Rory will join us pretty quickly when she's done at Yale. This is Adam, my brother." She gestured over Adam who stepped in.

- "Hi, nice to meet you." Adam knew she had nothing to do with the kidnapping, that's why he felt sympathy for her and was polite, but he couldn't feel act the same around Richard. The maid took their coats and they reached the living room. Richard was standing in the corner. He turned towards Lorelai.

- "Hello Lorelai." And it was just that, the last words he said all evening. Lorelai looked lost as she watched Richard. He seemed so out of it, he had rings under his eyes. His eyes seemed empty and even Adam who promised himself he'd despise the man couldn't help but feel pity him.

As the evening went on, it seemed the conversation only went on between the girls. Rory had refused to acknowledge her grandfather, and Adam really didn't feel like talking. He was captivated by the light banter between the girls. The main course had passed and suddenly Emily got up and said she had enough and left. Lorelai looked torn and then decided to follow her mother out on the patio.

- "Mom, are you ok?

- I'm just sad, it's probably the last time you'll refer to me as your mother." She said, tears in her eyes. Lorelai never saw her mother cry, she had seen her acting irrationally when she tried to buy a plane, but never saw the tears. For the first time in so many years, she felt really close to her Mom, and moved closer to hug her.

- "Mom, please, look at me, I am your daughter, maybe you didn't gave birth to me, but you're my Mom, and nothing can change that. You raised me, and I know I was wild and uncontrollable but I loved you, and I love you. I know I caused you pain, and I'm sorry for that, but I'm not responsible for this situation and I don't know how to make it better. I can't imagine what you are going through right now, and I don't want to because the pain would be unbearable. The only thing I can do is assure you that I will always think of you as my mother.

- I know you're not responsible for the situation, and I certainly do not blame you. But I blame Richard. I want to hate my husband, but I can't! And I really don't know what to do, I'm just as lost as you! And I hate felling like that! And Richard is ... Argh!" She let out a frustrated sigh.

- "Well Richard is Richard and he loves you very much. He did steal a baby for you. Do you remember when you showed me your medical file back when I was pregnant with Rory? You were worried about my health, you reacted as my mother and you reassured me, you comforted me. And I remember distinctly asking you why you never had any more kids, you showed me on your medical the file why you couldn't have more, you explained it to me. It was saying that if you had gotten pregnant again after me you wouldn't have survived, neither would have the baby, and that's why you never had any more children. Dad did what he thought was right at the time, in his mind he was doing something right by you. He robbed me of my parents, but he gave me a mother. It's not like he threw me in the trash, and you should forgive him." Lorelai started to move towards the living room where everybody was. She turned one last time to her mother. "We're going to go, and you need to talk with Dad. Bye Mom."

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

Days went by, Lorelai was spending time with Luke and April. Then came April's birthday party. Luke had wanted to handle it at first but called Lorelai to the rescue not even half an hour after the party started. The party had been a success, the sleepover a hit.

Despite that, Anna decided it wasn't good, she didn't know Lorelai, and she didn't want to know her. She found Lorelai, and when she defended her self, telling Anna that she, Lorelai Gilmore, was a permanent fixture in Luke's life, Anna snorted, and told her 'engaged is not married and even so married people don't stay married'. Anna had managed to instill doubt into her already weakened mind.

Luke didn't see anything or if he did he blame it on the 'stolen at birth' plot. He didn't notice that he was staying at his apartment more.

He had not been able to help her calm her doubts, he was afraid Anna would take April away. He saw less of Lorelai with each passing day as he focused on April and doing what Anna wanted.

Lorelai was fading away.

Finally she had enough, and put her foot down. She was coming home from an awkward dinner at the Gilmores. Her parents had started speaking to each other again, even if it was small talk, and Emily had invited Christopher so Lorelai would have someone to talk to while she was busy checking out of this reality and in her happy place.

During this unimaginably uncomfortable dinner, Lorelai realized she was going to have to take what she wanted. She remembered the words of wisdom left by her brother before he left. She needed to be happy too.

It was nighttime when she marched into the diner.

Asking him to elope.

Luke, not wanting the whole diner to be witness, took her outside. She kept ranting about elopement, and how they fixed up the house.

She had kept in her mind June 3rd marked down, like a fantasy, and she didn't want to let go.

- "I have been waiting for a long time and I don't wanna wait anymore!

- I have to think this through

- No!

- I have April

- You gonna have to figure out how she fits into our lives and not the other way around!

- I'm trying

- Well, try married!

- Just wait!

- No, I'm not waiting anymore, I want to be married to you, you're the only person left that's not making feel like a fraud, so it's now or never!

- I don't like ultimatums!

- Well, I don't like that I have been living a lie for the past 38 years! Unfortunately that's how it is!

- I can't jump like this!

- Well, I'm sorry to hear that. I have to go."

She turned and walked away slowly, hoping that he would stop her, but he did no such thing. She got to her home, and she started to pack. She made a few phone calls, put her suitcase in her car and drove off.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

Just as he got out of the car, Adam heard his cell phone ring.

- "Adam Braverman.

- Hey Adam, it's Lorelai, I'm coming to California.

- O…Kay. Are you alright? Because when we spoke earlier this week, you said there were still things you needed to take care of, and you sound upset

- Something came up, and suddenly I'm free, so like I've been telling you, I'm coming to meet you all!

- That's great news" He paused, knowing something was wrong and she didn't want express it. "You know you can't talk to me about anything, I'm your brother, I won't judge or anything.

- Thanks Adam, I appreciate it, but I don't want to talk about it. I'm not ready to talk about it.

- Alright, well, call me when you have your flight information, and I'll come pick you up.

- Thank you, Adam." She hung up and pressed the speed dial for Rory. They talked for a moment and she convinced her to come with her to California since Logan had already left.

They met at the Hartford airport where they waited a little for their flight. Lorelai had texted the flight information to Adam. They were supposed to land at Berkeley at 23:30 local time.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

AN : I'm sorry for the delay, I was not satisfied with what I wrote, am still not. But I'm finally getting to where I wanted. So while I was having this tiny teeny case of writer's block, I started something else, which I won't publish until I'm sure it's finished, it's another JavaJunkie story, and I'm wondering, if Lorelai had twins, boys, would naming them both William, nicknaming them Liam and Will, be tacky?

AN2 : This is a Luke and Lorelai story, so don't tune out, they will get back together. I'm still a sucker for happy endings !

AR :

Leonie1988 : In the next chapter, Lorelai will meet everyone, I'll try to work on that confrontation so you'll enjoy. And I enjoyed writing that scene, it came out pretty easily.

Chaeel: Thank you ^^. Emily's not gonna go yet, she has to deal with Richard first, but yes, I guess Emily meeting the Braverman would help her.

Jan : I'm sorry if this is a bit of a letdown, I entirely focused the diner on the Emily-Lorelai relation and left what happen with Rory, Adam and Richard inside.

Jeremy Shane : Thank you, it's good to see you're still following ^^

And to All, Sorry for the delay, I admit, I got lazy, and my little cousins were here, and they're so cute !

(Last one I promise, I also might be looking for a beta or even a co-author, if interested, pm me)


	8. Blending

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the characters I create.

**Summary:** A stranger had called her and now her life was turned upside down, everything she thought she knew turned out to be wrong, she had lost her place but found a family. Set before Lane's wedding but after Parenthood 2x20.  
>Lorelai Gilmore is Sarah Braverman's twin sister whom she's never met. Camille and Zeek were told she wasn't going to make it and that she died a couple of days after her birth. Emily Gilmore gave birth to a weak baby after multiple attempts to conceive. She never knew her daughter died and was replaced by Sarah's twin.<p>

**AN:** The action takes place in 2006 to match the dates so everything that happened on Parenthood in 2010 here happened in 2006. So Rory was still born in 1984, and Lorelai and Sarah were born in 1968, Adam in 1966, Crosby in 1972 and Julia in 1975. (you know what I mean if you watch Parenthood)

**Spoilers:** Mainly all seasons except the last for Gilmore Girls, all episodes aired as of April 6th for Parenthood.

AN: Thanks to those of you brave enough to review and not just click on story alert, I really appreciate it. I worked faster for you. So thank you JJsMommy27 (especially for the names, it helped a lot, you'll see in the next chapter) Chaeel, Jeremy Shane and Jan. My four remaining faithful readers.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

The night had fallen for a few hours when Adam parked his car in the Braverman's driveway. The moon was unbelievably bright lightening up the porch where a long lost daughter was about to be reunited with her parents. They got out of the car, Lorelai and Rory stood back while Adam greeted his parents.

- "Mom, Dad, there's someone I want you to meet."

He stepped aside letting his parents see Lorelai for the first time ever. Lorelai stepped in and spoke softly.

- "Hi, it's nice to meet you, finally, I mean Adam told me stories, and I got the truth from my father, so I'm here now." She smiled tentatively to the people who had given her life.

It was Camille who took the first step, ever since Adam called her to tell her she was flying out and he was bringing her home, she had been impatient. Her long lost daughter was standing in front of her. The daughter she thought she had lost so long ago. Next to her, Zeek was having similar thoughts as they both went to hug her.

- "I missed you so much!" said Camille. Lorelai smiled at her, a real smile this time, she was finally home.

- "I've been wishing for this, I didn't know what it was then, but I know I've been wishing for. I'm really happy I found you.

- We're happy we found you too, we're really happy."

Rory was waiting by the car, for her Mom to meet her parents first. She was eager to meet the elder Braverman, but she wanted to give her mom space or the first minute. She timidly stepped forward. Lorelai saw her shyness, stepped closer to her.

- "This is my daughter, Rory."

Camille marched over to her, and hugged her. Zeek was waiting his turn. When Camille was done hugging, she took her face in her hands to study her features closer.

- "You're beautiful, just like your Mom.

- Thanks." She answered timidly as her cheeks reddened.

- "Come here sweetheart." Zeek approached his eldest granddaughter. "Welcome to the family." He said as he hugged her. "Welcome to you both."

They stood like that, with teary eyes, for a minute before Zeek broke the moment.

"Let's get inside! We look like idiots standing here! The others are waiting for us in the living room."

They laughed a little and went inside, where Lorelai and her daughter were introduced to the rest of the Braverman family, who welcomed them with open arms.

Both Lorelai and Rory were overwhelmed. More Lorelai than Rory, because she wasn't used to warm and affectionate from her family whereas Rory had been brought up in a warm environment.

Crosby and Julia were really welcoming whereas Sarah was a little more reserved, her kids saw it and acted the same. Jabbar and Sydney were overjoyed with their new aunt, and Haddie was still reserving her judgment.

Lorelai was curious about Sarah, she had barely uttered a word towards her. So, discreetly, she cornered her and started talking. She was taken aback by the harsh tone Sarah used to answer her.

- "Why are you acting this way? I've never done anything to you!

- You came here, that's what you did to me! Your life isn't here!

- What? So you didn't want to meet me?

- No, I did want to meet you, but not here, you know, and not now. It's been hard for me lately, I'm sure chatty Adam has already told you all about it, and you coming here doesn't help, you're a house owner, a business owner, your kid is in a Ivy League school, and hell even your fiancé isn't a drug and alcoholic addict! So yeah, you coming down here with your perfect life isn't helping!"

She had raised her voice, and the room quieted, shocked by her words. Realizing she was the center of attention, she took off, leaving behind a shaking and green looking Lorelai.

Rory was at her mother's side in a instant, Camille joined them, and led them to the kitchen so they would have a little privacy.

- "I'm so sorry for what Sarah said, we thought she had outgrown her fears. She shouldn't have said what she said, and I know, deep down, she's thrilled about having a twin, she just doesn't know how to deal with it.

- It's okay, you don't have to apologize for her. She is kind of right.

- She is?" Rory asked, dumbfounded.

- "Well, yeah, I left on a whim, didn't gave notice. I just jumped. She needed more time." She looked down, her eyes fell on the ring she had on her left hand, a lonely tear found her way down. "And maybe I did too.

- Do you regret coming here?" Camille spoke so softly, Lorelai wasn't sure she had spoken. She looked up at her.

- "No, I don't. For the first time, I've felt this overwhelming feeling set in stone that I belong…"

Meanwhile, Sarah had come back to the living room. They all spoke at the same time. She got

- "She did nothing to you!" from Adam and Crosby

- "You were just mean!" from Julia, and

- "I'm disappointed in you!" from her father.

- "I know! I came back to apologize!

- She's in the kitchen with Rory and your mom." Zeek said gesturing towards it.

She timidly pushed the door open to the kitchen and stepped in. Camille catching her with the corner of her eyes, gestured to Rory to give them a moment. She stepped forward.

- "I'm sorry, I was out of place and you didn't deserve any of the things I said…

- It's okay," Lorelai interrupted. "I know!

- You know? How?

- I've felt the same way, only Adam was the recipient of my misplaced anger, well, I mostly ignored him in the beginning. But I know the feeling.

- Ha! I bet he didn't like it!

- No he didn't, he went around me and talked to my daughter, and then I came around. From where I'm standing, you came around faster.

- Ok, so twins huh? I did not see that one coming!

- Me either, really not! And I've been an only child for so long!"

They talked for a while. Telling each other stories about themselves. They were barely out of the teenage years when Camille came to check on them.

- "No bloodshed?

- "No bloodshed, Mom" Sarah replied.

- So you're going back in there?

- Yeah, sure." They said at the same time.

They went back to the living room where everyone seemed to be in a casual conversation, even the kids.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

It was way past anybody's curfew, and while everybody retired to their respective homes, Lorelai hadn't really thought about sleeping arrangements, so after everyone left, she started to do the same. She was cut off by Sarah who had seen her gesture her daughter to the door.

- "You're leaving?" She asked point blank.

- "Yes, I haven't really planned this trip, so I'm going to go look for a hotel.

- You know, you could stay here, Rory can sleep in Amber's room, and you and I can share the guest house. I'm sure Mom and Dad wouldn't mind, and you don't have any transportation either. It would mean the world to us if you stayed. I really meant it when I said I was sorry. Please stay."

Lorelai looked over to her daughter and saw her nod.

- "Ok, I'll stay.

- Wonderful!" Camille said. "I'll set you both up."

Rory turned to Amber, who was still in the room.

- "So I guess we'll be sleeping in the same room

- If you say so." Amber shrugged before adding. "And you better not snore!" Then she went to her room.

Rory then turned to her mother.

- "Well, I think it went alright with her."

Lorelai snorted.

- "Yeah, if you say so." Before adding a sweet "Honey."

- "You'll probably need to win her over, both of you." Sarah added with a wide smile. "And she's really not easy to win over."

Lorelai turned to face her twin.

- "Oh really?

- Yeah, you'll find out soon enough. Rory, it was nice meeting you, sharing a room with her is certainly not a cruise. Haddie survived for 5 weeks. I cracked way before, 3 days and I couldn't take it anymore." She added laughing.

- "Maybe I could sleep on the couch?" She asked hopefully to Sarah, who started to reply but was cut off by Lorelai.

- "Hey! She's your cousin! You'll have to make nice and bond, better to start the sooner." Lorelai winked at her daughter.

- "Yeah? Well, she's your niece! Why don't you go?

- Well sweet, sweet child of mine, because!

- Because? That's not an answer!"

Sarah and Zeek were watching, bemused by the banter when Camille came back in the room.

- "Alright, you're both set up, and we're gonna go up to bed." She yawned. "Try not to do anything too crazy." She added with a wink.

Then they were three.

Lorelai turned towards Rory.

- I love you," she smiled sweetly, "and yell for me if you big bad cousin is mean to you, you know I'll come running.

- Haha! Very funny Mother!

- Ouch! That hurt!"

Rory smiled at her mother.

- "Goodnight, Mom, I love you too." She turned to her aunt. "Goodnight Sarah." She added before heading to the stairway and up to Amber's room.

Then they were two. They stood there in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Sarah broke the silence.

- "Come on, let me show you where to sleep."

She guided Lorelai to the guest house. Lorelai upon seeing the sofa transformed in bed crashed onto it.

- "I'm sorry, I'm just really beat!" She managed to say before slipping between the covers.

- "You know Mom prepared sleeping clothes for you.

- Thanks, tired, sleep." Lorelai mumbled in her already sleeping state.

Sarah approached her and saw that she was sound asleep.

- "Goodnight, little sister…"

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

AN: Yay! I did work fast! Now it's up to you, leave a review, and make me very happy and I'll post the next chapter who's done, or just be lazy and I'll be lazy too. (I mean for a hundred readers, I only got 4 reviews!) I want at least 10 reviews, so be nice, leave a review and you'll have the next chapter by Wednesday.

AR to Jan: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you liked this one. I just thought that Sarah would feel jealous of a new sibling and threatened too, since she's a little insecure. I liked (and sometimes disliked) Emily on the show, and I truly believe that everything she did was to help Lorelai. She used the wrong method and sometimes took the wrong actions. And because all of that, I can't write her off in this story. She always tried to bond with Lorelai whereas Richard barely made an effort and most of the time preferring Rory to her mother.


	9. Realities

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the characters I create.

**Summary:** A stranger had called her and now her life was turned upside down, everything she thought she knew turned out to be wrong, she had lost her place but found a family. Set before Lane's wedding but after Parenthood 2x20.  
>Lorelai Gilmore is Sarah Braverman's twin sister whom she's never met. Camille and Zeek were told she wasn't going to make it and that she died a couple of days after her birth. Emily Gilmore gave birth to a weak baby after multiple attempts to conceive. She never knew her daughter died and was replaced by Sarah's twin.<p>

**AN:** The action takes place in 2006 to match the dates so everything that happened on Parenthood in 2010 here happened in 2006. So Rory was still born in 1984, and Lorelai and Sarah were born in 1968, Adam in 1966, Crosby in 1972 and Julia in 1975. (you know what I mean if you watch Parenthood)

**Spoilers:** Mainly all seasons except the last for Gilmore Girls, all episodes aired as of April 6th for Parenthood.

Hi, I want to thank you all for reviewing, and when I say all, I mean the 7 of you.

I checked my stats, and I have people who subscribed and favorite the story without EVER leaving a review, it's great that you follow the story, and speak up for pete's sake, I'm not getting paid! This only incentive to write more is the reviews I get, and I'm a lazy person, so without incentive, I don't work. Clap is you recognize yourself :

Sugardaze, JBurrell. (Thanks for adding to your favs this story, I'm glad you like it)

Gill321, kAsS3695, Lady Isabelle Black, Rayvness79, SMS What a mess, Gilmoreloverrr. (Thanks for JUST Subscribing, just wondering if you're still following since you don't show any sign of life!)

And Now, The thanks I really mean:

Jan, Chaeel, JJsMommy27, Jeremy Shane, Leonie1988, Sara, MrsGriff, AlixM1234, KRudzik.

Your comments mean the world to me, I hope you're pleased with this chapter.

So this is not one of the last chapters, I know where I'm going, I just don't know how many chapter you're gonna get.

Now, as promised, here is the new chapter. Enjoy!

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

It was morning, not really early, but not late either. The sun was high in the sky. Lorelai was jolted awake from her peaceful slumber. She was surrounded by unfamiliar things. She only recognized the smell of breakfast, so she followed it downstairs.

She was greeted there by a collective "Hey Mom!" and one "Hello Sophia" she stared at them, surprised. Luke spoke first.

- "Sophia, are you ok?" she nodded. "Ok, well, your parents are in town with your siblings. They all made the trip to celebrate our anniversary, since we couldn't go there this year. We're meeting them later.

-Trip? Anniversary?" She dared to ask. She was lost and confused, and Luke calling her Sophia was even more confusing.

- "Yes, our 15th anniversary, don't tell me you forgot." He said in a gentle tone.

She was at loss for words, and then the memories assailed her.

She saw herself leaving the Gilmores pregnant and finding refuge at Mia's. Mia giving her a job.

Telling Mia she was five months pregnant. The support and love she felt from Mia as she advanced in her pregnancy. Mia holding her hand while she was giving birth to Rory. Christopher coming to propose and then leave.

Being promoted head maid when Rory was 3 months old.

Chris calling to ask them to come to California with him, where he found his great plan. Explaining the situation to Mia and asking her to come with. Mia's protectiveness of the both of them.

Chris introducing his new friend Adam.

Adam inviting them to his house.

Zeek mistaking Lorelai for Sarah.

_- "I'm sorry, you're mistaken, my name is Lorelai__ Gilmore, I live in a small town called Stars Hollow near Hartford.I've never been here before._

_- "That's the best story I've heard you come up with, but you're still grounded. And __whose baby is this?_

_- She's mine, and her name is Rory, she's 6 months old now."_

_And before Zeek started ranting again, Adam cut him off to explain the situation. Zeek seemed to calm down. When he realized that the girl standing in front of him was the baby he thought they lost the day after she was born, his demeanor changed. He approached Lorelai and whispered "Sophia" to which she answered "No my name is Lorelai, I just told you that."_

"_Maybe, but the name that was given to you at birth is Sophia."_

_It was this moment Sarah chose to come down the stairs._

_- "What's with all the noise? I'm trying to do my 'you're grounded' homework but there's a rumpus going on down here." She stopped to see the guests and come see closer her double._

The truth unraveling from all that.

She saw herself going back to the Gilmores with Camille demanding answers.

Seeing Emily after a year and half was hard. She did not look well. She remembers how the look of Joy and surprise on Emily's face was quickly replaced by anger and resentment.

Introducing her biological mother to her. Looking for any sign of recognition.

Richard coming home that afternoon to find his daughter sitting in the couch with a woman he did not know. Lorelai introducing them.

-"_Dad, this is Camille Braverman." He stopped dead in his tracks, like a deer caught in headlights. "I just wanted you to meet the woman whose baby you stole and who is my Mom." She saw the fear in his eyes._

_He turned to Emily, who was frozen, not even trying to apologize __to her Mom._

_- "Why is she saying that Richard? Why is she saying that this woman," she gestured to Camille, "is her mother?" His shoulders slouched._

_- "You almost died that day, and I couldn't take the chance that I would lose you!_

_- __What are you talking about? What happened to my baby?" She asked in a sharp tone._

_- "She… She died the day after she was born. Please Emily, You have to underst…_

_- I want you out of the house." She cut him off. He left, defeated. She turned to Lorelai, "I trust you know the way out._

_- Yes, I do, but …_

_- No, buts, Lorelai, leave please!" She begged her._

_- "Alright." Lorelai conceded and left with Camille._

She remembered changing her name back to Sophia Braverman, changing Rory's name to Sophie Camille Braverman.

The tears of joy in Camille's eyes when she first called her Mom. The look of joy when she called Zeek Dad for the first time.

Working in the summer at the inn so she could see Mia.

Going back to school with her sister at Berkeley's, seeing her whole family, Mia and her daughter cheer her on at her graduation.

Meeting Luke and his father after Mia introduced them.

Their first date, William had agreed to babysit.

Meeting Emily again after 5 years in a Hartford mall. Emily trying to ignore her.

_- "Mom, wait up! Emily Gilmore, wait up!" She shouted, scaring the bystander and forcing Emily to stop._

_- "Lorelai, what do you want?" She asked._

_- "Well, it's been a while, I wanted to know how you were doing. I tried calling several times, but I got hung up on. And Sophia now, it has been for a while._

_- I'm doing wonderfully, I __haven't seen or spoken to my husband in 5 years, I'm childless. But I still have DAR meetings and luncheon, so it's going great!" She added with a touch of sarcasm in her voice._

_-"I never meant for all of this to happen…_

_- Oh, please!" Emily cut her off. "You couldn't get out of there fast enough, if you didn't want this to happen, you should have never left in the first place!_

_- I left because I was a constant disappointment to you. I was a constant reminder of the embarrassment I brought you."_

_Emily swatted._

_- "You never were an embarrassment to me. Was I disappointed? Yes, but that's only because you had such a bright future ahead of you, I was disappointed for you. Goodbye Lorelai Victoria Gilmore." Then she turned and left._

Luke proposing.

Graduating college.

Mia promoting her to manager.

Zeek walking her down the aisle and giving her away.

Moving to the Danes Family home.

Sophie and Jess playing together.

Getting a restraining order against Christopher after he almost killed her daughter in an accident.

William's sickness. The sorrow after he passed.

Luke adopting Sophie.

The opening of the diner.

The tears of happiness Luke shed when she told him she was pregnant.

The birth of her son, William Jayden Danes.

Being promoted to general manager.

Being pregnant again after two years.

The birth of her daughter Kayla Lexie Danes.

Sophie being accepted to Chilton. Discovering the trust fund in her name.

Learning that Richard had been sentenced to 15 years in prison, to be paroled in 10.

Seeing him in jail, helping his case and getting him released on parole earlier.

Sophie going to Yale, because it was the closer to her Mommy.

Will graduating junior high.

The images kept hitting her, and she felt herself pass out.

Luke reacted quickly and managed to catch her before she hit the floor. He brought her to the couch.

- "Will, bring a bottle of water and a rag, she's burning up!"

Kayla approached the couch and her Dad.

- "Is she gonna be alright?" She asked in a timid voice.

- "Yeah, don't worry, your Mom is tough," he took the cloth and the bottle Will was handing him, "she's probably just dehydrated." Just then she woke up.

- "What happened?" She asked turning to Luke.

- "You fainted, the doctor said it happens, we just got to feed you and hydrate you."

- "Doctor? I'm sick?" She asked in a tiny voice.

- "You're not, you are pregnant!

- Again?" She almost cried out.

- "Yes, again." He replied chuckling, kissing her. "Don't move, I'll bring you your breakfast."

He left the room, leaving her with two kids with concern written all over their faces.

- "I'm fine!" She exclaimed, she moved a little around. "See? No damages at all! But wait, what is that annoying sound I hear.

- I'm not hearing anything." Will said, he turned to his sister. "Do you hear anything?"

She shook her head no.

- "No, really, it's becoming louder." Her vision blurred, and suddenly she was on some couch in some guest house. It took her a while to get accustomed as her real memories came flooding back. She was in the Braverman's guest house, and Rory was gently shaking her to wake her up.

- "Mom, wake up! Everybody is up, Camille made big breakfast for you and it's good!

- I'm awake, I'm awake, stop shaking me!" She looked at her daughter and pieces of her dream came back. "Man, that was a weird dream!" She said wiping her eyes from slumber she still felt. Rory, interested, inquired about it. "Well, I think it was some kind of parallel universe where I left the Gilmore when I was pregnant with you and ending with you and me having different names, me and Luke married with two kids and one more on the way, and I was really happy!" She finished with a smile and then realized,

"Oh my God, I'm pregnant!" She turned to her daughter, scared out of her mind.

"Mom? Are you OK? Mom? Are you still there?"

… TBC …

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

Yes, I know, it kinda feels like a filer, but I like it very much and hey! There was a surprise at the end! Hope you liked the Alternative World (AW) I might bring it back. Some reviews got me thinking, and the result is this chapter, I really hope you'll like it, it was fun to write.

AN: As soon as I get 10 reviews I update, otherwise, you're going to have to wait a little because chapter 11 is not yet written. Chapter 10 is all done and awaiting your reviews.


	10. Getting it Off of Your Chest

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the characters I create.

**Summary:** A stranger had called her and now her life was turned upside down, everything she thought she knew turned out to be wrong, she had lost her place but found a family. Set before Lane's wedding but after Parenthood 2x20.  
>Lorelai Gilmore is Sarah Braverman's twin sister whom she's never met. Camille and Zeek were told she wasn't going to make it and that she died a couple of days after her birth. Emily Gilmore gave birth to a weak baby after multiple attempts to conceive. She never knew her daughter died and was replaced by Sarah's twin.<p>

**AN:** The action takes place in 2006 to match the dates so everything that happened on Parenthood in 2010 here happened in 2006. So Rory was still born in 1984, and Lorelai and Sarah were born in 1968, Adam in 1966, Crosby in 1972 and Julia in 1975. (you know what I mean if you watch Parenthood)

**Spoilers:** Mainly all seasons except the last for Gilmore Girls, all episodes aired as of April 6th for Parenthood.

Hi, Thank you reviewers, LateVMlover, Leonie1988, Happy Fae, Sami D, Jan, JJsMommy27, JBurrell, BFD, Jeremy Shane, and Chaeehl.

It is with great pleasure that I present you chapter 10!

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

It was the morning after her ultimatum, Luke had gone to her house to talk to her. He yelled for her and got no response. He went inside, he had barely made it to the living room when Babette jumped from the couch.

- "Hey!" She said with her raspy voice.

- "Jeez Babette, give a little notice before jumping on people!"

- "Sorry, 'bout that, didn't mean to scare ya-

- You didn't-

- You're probably wondering why I'm at Lorelai's house and not mine;

- Not really, no.

- Well, Paul Anka was doing his weird noise he does when he's hungry, so I came and I fed him-

- Great thanks Babette-

- And I did a load of my unmentionables-

- Jeez! I don't want to know that!-

- Anyway, I heard 'bout the fight.

- You heard about the fight?" He asked incredulously. "How?

- Well, someone saw you yelling at each other outside the diner.-

- Someone?

- Yeah, anyway, couples fight, I'm sure ya and Lorelai'll be fine. Ya love each other right?

- Yes, thanks, yes. That's why I came here for, you don't happen to know where she is, do you?

- No, all I know is she didn't come home last night. She probably spent it at Sookie's again.

- Thanks Babette." He stood there wondering if she was going to leave when she answered his unspoken question.

- "I'm waiting for my panties.

- Ok, alright, still didn't need to know that, well I'm gonna go see Sookie, lock up when you leave.

- I will, now go get her, Sugah!"

He smiled one last time and he was out the door.

On his way to Sookie's, he noticed the gathering around Stars Hollow only red light. He parked his car, and went to check it out. Of course, it was Taylor's idea to put a flash radar, and of course it went bad. But it wasn't until the crash sound reached him that he realized Kirk had crashed into his diner with a car.

All eyes turned on him waiting for him to blow up at Taylor and Kirk, but he did no such thing. He stood there, frozen.

They had started cleaning the crash site, his diner, when he came back to his senses.

He filled all the paperwork that needed to be filled, and hired Tom to reconstruct his maimed diner.

He got back in his car, and got to Sookie's. Upon realizing it was well after noon, he turned his car around and went to the Dragonfly instead.

He was greeted by Michel, who did his best to annoy him.

- "If you see your fiancée, tell her it's not okay to take a vacation without notice."

He didn't stop after seeing the confusion on his face.

- "Just talk to Sookie, she's the one in contact with her!"

He panicked a little bit after the words registered in his brain. He marched in the kitchen. Sookie was telling a cook where to put the supplies.

- "Sookie! What the hell is going on!" He almost yelled.

She turned to him, slightly scared.

- "Come on outside, I'll explain.

- Alright." He said more softly, seeing the cook terrified. He went outside, expecting Sookie to explain everything calmly, but she didn't. Instead she yelled at him.

- "What is wrong with you?

- I I don't know." He answered truthfully, not knowing what she meant.

- Because of you she's go-gone!" She choked, repressing a sob.

- "What do you mean gone?

- She left. You were the only thing that was keeping her here, and you bailed, and now she's gone!

- What?

- You sent her packing! She was miserable for weeks, but you didn't see a thing. She had enough and gave you a choice and you let a walk away!-

- A choice? She-

- Shush! I'm not done yet. Now she's in California, and I don't even know if she'll come back. Now she's free from the Gilmores and Rory's graduating next year, nothing was keeping her in this side of the country but you! I swear to God, if I lose my best friend because of you Luke Danes, I'm coming after you!"

Luke was speechless. Sookie wasn't one to blow out like that.

- "Sookie, you're not going to lose her, she's your best friend. Now tell me when did she go to California."

After Sookie had calm down, she started to tell the story without getting too upset.

Lorelai had called that morning and told her she was taking a week, that she'd call to give her updates. She also told me to go check up on Emily. She had told her what happened with Luke.

After getting all the information he needed, he went to his apartment, left a note for April, packed a bag, and drove to the airport.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

She was sitting at the desk, staring at her phone, in her other hand was a positive pregnancy test. She contemplated calling Sookie before considering calling Luke. She was lost in her thoughts; she didn't hear the door open.

- "Lorelai, are you ok?" Camille asked as she neared her long lost daughter, she put her hand on her shoulder and Lorelai jumped. "Hey, hey, it's ok, it's just me, are you ok?" She asked as she took a seat next to Lorelai's.

- "I'm ok I just didn't see you coming in- I'm-" She paused like lost in thought. "I'm pregnant"

- You are? That's wonderful news, isn't it?

- Yeah I guess, I mean, I never pictured myself doing the single Mom thing again, I thought that if I got pregnant I was going to do it right. But I'm single again, and my parents are not my parents, and my real parents, whom I have met yesterday, live on the other side of the country-

- Do you have to be single?" Camille interrupted her rambling. "Adam told us you were engaged, but he didn't tell us anything about him. I assume he is the father.

- Yes, he is. It's complicated. We were together for two years and we were engaged, but we broke up. We've been friends for ever and after 8 years he finally asked me out. We dated for a while, broke up, we were both a mess, we got back together, I had a false alarm, Rory dropped out of college, move into the pool house at my parent's. I proposed to him, he was ranting about how he wasn't going to let Rory threw her dreams away and I was thinking, he's the one, he took care of me and my daughter and he would do anything for us, so I proposed, he said yes right away. I was happy with him, I missed Rory like crazy, but he made it easier. We remodeled the house. Rory came to her senses, she got a job and went back to Yale, I started planning the wedding, and it was around that time that Luke found out he had a daughter. He didn't tell me for 2 months. And then I met her accidentally, she introduced herself as Luke's daughter. He wanted to spend time with her, I was ok with that, it was more than Christopher did for Rory when she was that age, but he kept me apart, he decided that I shouldn't meet her." She paused to breathe a little, Camille wanted to ask questions, but she knew she had to let the rambling go on so she could have the whole story. "We were supposed to get married on June 3rd, but the wedding got postponed because he said it was all coming too fast. But as time went by, I felt more like it was canceled, and then I met a brother I didn't know about. I confronted my parents and after that it pretty much went sour. I gave Luke an ultimatum, I needed him to be the one constant in my life, but he said no, he let me go. Then I packed and came here with Rory to meet you all, and I had a weird dream that I told her about, and she pointed out to me that I was eating fruits and vegetables, which absolutely not normal for me so I took a pregnancy test, and it's positive, and I have to tell Luke, but I don't want to just yet, I'm still hurt and mad at him." They had ended up on the couch, Camille had her arm around Lorelai, rubbing her back as she let out the tears she had kept for months.

-"Ah you must think I'm crazy," she tried to joke as she started recollecting herself, "I mean I just met you, and I'm here wailing on your couch.

- I wouldn't say that, you've been through a lot, and I suppose this is just the tip of the iceberg, and you have a right to be emotional, don't you worry about that."

At that moment, Lorelai asked something that warmed Camille's heart, making it jump of joy.

- "Can I call you Mom?" she asked with a little voice.

- "Of course, you can, that would make me unbelievably happy." She answered with a big warm smile.

- "Thank you, Mom."

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

The night was falling on the Braverman's household. They were all seated at the table outside, under the lights, eating the main course when she saw him coming. Lorelai quickly got up to intercept him before he got to the table. She took him aside. Rory watched her mother move with apprehension.

- "What are you doing here? We broke up.

- No, you broke up with me, and just because I wasn't fast enough, you thought I didn't want to marry you, but I do, I want to marry you, I love you, I want to have a middle with you." He said recalling her words when it was her who had said them." I went to your house yesterday, I was greeted by Babette-, no let me finish this," he said seeing her trying to interrupt, "I love you Lorelai-." She interrupted him anyway.

-"Well sometimes love isn't enough. All you did for the last months was separate me from your life, you didn't want me to get to know April. It was like you were in the driving seat, and I wanted was to get in the passenger seat, but you wouldn't let me in, you locked the door, and all I could do was try to hold on to the bumper and hit all the potholes, and I got really badly bruised. I couldn't take it anymore! It hurts, it really hurts! I can't take it anymore, so you need to go! I need you to go!

- Lorelai, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but I love you, I'll let you do anything you want, but please don't let us be over. I know you love me too. Yesterday, I watched a car crash into my diner, I wasn't in it, but I saw the whole thing from outside, stupid Taylor! And I was there, but I stood frozen for several minutes. Now there's a giant hole where my wall used to be. It's gonna take a couple weeks to fix it." He sighed. "It's a disaster, but I-I don't care, I mean I care. You know what, no I really, I don't care. It's like it's not even real to me, It's like life isn't even real to me unless you're there and you're in it and I'm sharing it with you and I don't know what I was waiting for, and I don't know what I was scared of, but, I'm not, I'm not scared, I'm not waiting, I'm here. And Vegas isn't too far off, we can go and get married-

- No. It's too late Luke, we're over. I gave you a choice and you chose to have two separate lives and I can't deal with that, so we're through. And I have a family to get back to, so please go.

- We are not over, Lorelai, I'll make you see that, whatever it takes, I know I'm the one for you. I'm the guy for you Lorelai Gilmore. I'll leave you alone for now, but I'm not going anywhere." He said as he got in his rental car and drove away.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

They all heard the argument. When Lorelai came back, they all pretended to be fascinated by what was in their plate.

- "I'm sorry, I'm not hungry anymore, I'm gonna go lie down."

Just saying these words exhausted her, and when she got into the guest house, she collapsed on the couch. She heard the door open. She lifted her head to see Camille standing next to her.

- "How are you feeling honey?" She inquired softly.

- "Not so good." She shook her head.

- "You know you'll have to tell him.

- Yeah, but I'm not ready to let him in again.

- You don't have to do that, just let him know, and set some boundaries until you're ready."

She seemed to ponder the idea for a moment. Camille let her ponder for a while.

- "Just come when you're hungry, I'll set aside some chicken for you.

- Thanks Mom." She answered absent-mindedly.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

Ok, this is probably the last one where I use the show's real dialogue (GG) I might use some of Parenthood's.

You know what to do, click on "review this chapter"!

And maybe you recognized the line "I'm the guy for you Brooke Davies" from One Tree Hill.

Now Bad news/Good news:

Good News is I started writing chapters 12 and 13. Bad News is, Chapter 11 is not yet entirely done.

AR:

To Jan: Thank you for the review ^^. You'll see a little bit more about Amber/Haddie's reaction to Rory in the next chapter. As for Lorelai changing her name, It won't happen. She's Lorelai, she might change to Braverman, but she'll keep her first name.

To Sami D: Thanks ^^. As I said before, we'll see more of Amber's reaction to Rory in the next chapters. As for Emily and Richard, I'm working on it. Just be patient, and it'll come. ^^

I'll get greedy, I want 15 reviews ^^ (that's just to give time to finish the next chapters, be patient ;)


	11. Chitchatting

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the characters I create.

**Summary:** Lorelai Gilmore is Sarah Braverman's twin sister whom she's never met. Camille and Zeek were told she wasn't going to make it and that she died a couple of days after her birth. Emily Gilmore gave birth to a weak baby after multiple attempts to conceive. She never knew her daughter died and was replaced by Sarah's twin.

**AN:** The action takes place in 2006 to match the dates so everything that happened on Parenthood in 2010 here happened in 2006. So Rory was still born in 1984, and Lorelai and Sarah were born in 1968, Adam in 1966, Crosby in 1972 and Julia in 1975.

**Spoilers:** Mainly all seasons except the last for Gilmore Girls, all episodes aired as of April 6th for Parenthood.

I know this is a short chapter, but more is coming.

Thanks to those of you who reviewed : Leonie1988, Sara, Jan, Sami D, JJsMommy27, Chaeehl, Happy Fae, Jeremy Shane, LateVMlover, TL22, Angel1178. Love you guys, you rock!

Without further due, I present you chapter 11 (Whoa, I can't believe I posted more than 10 chapters on one story!)

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

It was now Sunday, Lorelai had left Connecticut two days ago. She had yet to check in with Sookie on the other side of the country. She was sitting on the couch of the Braverman's guest house, talking to Rory about everything she felt, and listening to Rory describing her "bonding session" with her cousins.

That discussion took her mind off of her personal problems. Amber had been less than happy about her day spent with her newest cousins. Haddie had been thrilled to discover another over achieving Braverman. Their grandparents had thought it would be a great idea for the girls to spend the day together. Haddie agreed quickly while Amber tried to find and use every excuse in the book, but couldn't in the end avoid going with them.

Haddie accepted Rory as family right away. She happily took her around her city and Amber took a back seat to that trip. She just listened as they chatted about their lives, their academics, their boyfriend. They exchanged stories while Amber remained firmly silent.

- "I don't think she likes me very much.

- Oh, honey what is there not to like? You're the sweetest person I know!

- Maybe, but you're the coolest, most awesome, and yet Sarah almost took your head off Friday.

- Yes, that is true, but it's because we are alike, and she apologized and we had a good talk! Kidding aside, Sarah and I are grownups. Amber is a teenager, she's bound to react like a teenager!

- I could admit that you are right on this, but then, how do you explain that Haddie and I got along great?

- Ha! You got me there! Well, it could be because she thinks she has something to learn from you! Ha! There it is, your explanation!

- Ok, let's drop the subject.

- Consider it dropped!

- Now, what are you going to do?" Rory brought back the subject she didn't want to think about.

- "I don't know Rory.

- But, you are going to tell him right?

- Of course, I am, he has a right to know.

- You know, he gave me his hotel information.

- When?

- Last night, after you left, but before he did. Well, I wanted to know what he had done to make you so mad. I mean you didn't want to talk about it, you just jumped on a plane to the other side of the country!

- Ok, Rory, I get it! Now what did he say?

- He said he had been an idiot, I did not contradict him. He told me to give you his hotel information when you'll be ready. Do you want me to come with you when you'll go see him?

- I don't know, let me get back to you on that.

- But you will go see him, right?

- Yes I will, happy now?

- Very." She said with a very satisfied voice. "When is your doctor's appointment?

- It's Wednesday, Camille made it for me.

- Oh! So you talked to her?

- Well, it was more her listening to my rambling, but yeah I talked to her.

- And you got along, right?

- Yes, we did, it was very refreshing!

- Do you want me to come with you to the appointment?

- Thanks Rory, but no, I will ask Luke and he'll probably want to come. So it gives me three days to figure out how to tell him.

- I think you should go with the easiest way. Go see him and spit it out." She said. "You and I both know Luke, he will come. I know you want to let him stew, but he loves you and you love him, and you're hurting, and I hate when you're hurting.

- Thank you Rory, I just need to be sure that I'll never hurt like that again, at least because of him.

- Ok, I understand that Mom." She squeezed her hand. "Well, now, that I've checked up on you, I have a girl date to go to.

- Already? With who?

- With Sarah, believe it or not. Apparently you convinced her to do it." She quickly added, "Does she know about the baby?"

- Yes, she does, we were about our post teen years. And I let it slip that I was pregnant. She was great. Then she had this crazy idea, at least to me, to switch kids. But then I thought about it and I just said we should go through with it.

- Switch kids? I'm not a kid! I'm a grownup !

- Yeah, keep telling yourself that! You'll always be my kid. I still remember when they put that tiny pink bundle in my arms…

- Mom! Be serious! Explain!

- Well, Sarah thought it would be great if we all got to know one and each other, and she proposed that we take out each other's kids. So tonight I'll be dining with Amber and Drew at the restaurant of their choice.

- Ok, well I hope you have a better time with Amber than I did.

- Ah! I really hope that! I mean I look so much like her mother and she doesn't listen too much to her mother!

- Oh! You'll do well, everybody loves you!" She hugged her and left, leaving her with her thoughts.

Her discussion with Rory gave her a little more to think about. She considered both her daughter's and her Mom's words for a while, before deciding what to do. She knew she needed to speak with Luke, so she had asked Camille to drive her.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

She had been standing in front of the door for what seemed like an eternity, but it only had been 5 minutes. Finally she decided to just let it out and let whatever happen happens.

Luke came to the door almost immediately.

- "Lorelai, you came!" He said, relief evident in his voice.

- "Yes, I did, but not for the reasons you might think." She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

He kept staring at her like he didn't hear her.

" Luke, did you hear me?" He nodded. "Do you need to sit down?" Again, he nodded. "And I also wanted to tell you I'm not ready to jump back into a relationship with you." He sat, taking in the information, not saying anything. "Okay, you think about that, and I'm gonna leave my doctor's appointment's info right here."She put the piece of paper on the table. "And I'm going to go."

She left the room.

Luke, reacting slowly to the news, jumped up.

- "Lorelai!" He shouted, but it was too late, she had already left the building.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

Camille was waiting in the car for Lorelai. She had been waiting for half an hour, and supposed that things were going good between Lorelai and Luke, but when she saw Lorelai come out of the building, her head down, she knew something had gone wrong. Lorelai climbed into the car.

- "So, what did he say? Was he happy?

- Well, I went in there, I waited in front of the door for a good 15 minutes. I knocked, he answered, he was happy to see me. I spat out that I was pregnant. He sat down, stood still. I left the information about my appointment on his table and I left.

- Oh honey! At least you told him, and now he knows.

- Yea," she replied not convinced, "now, I have to tell all the others.

- Do you want to tell them at the same time?

- Yeah, it'll be easier. But after the doctor's appointment. Maybe I should tell Zeek before too.

- Ok, I'll arrange that, you need to take it easy." She smiled sweetly as she started up the car. "If you want to tell him, do it, he's your father, he won't bite!

- Yes, but the whole situation is kind of weird.

- He'll be happy for you, and it's probably all that matters right now.

- Yeah, it's true, thank you. Thanks for the support." She added with a smile. "But, you know I have to go home next week and …" Camille nodded waiting. "I was wondering if you would consider going back with me. I only have a week here, and I don't really know what I wanted, but eventually, I have to go home… And it's just a quick visit." She rambled.

- "I'd be happy to come with you." She smiled as they were driving to the Braverman's home

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

Nobody was in the house but Zeek. Rory was out with Sarah, Amber was with Haddie and Drew was playing baseball with Adam and Max.

Camille parked the car behind the others and went to look for Zeek. Once she found him, she led him to the living room. Lorelai was apparently waiting for him.

- "Hey, are you ok?

- Yes, I am, I just have something to tell you, you're probably should be sat for that. Here goes, I'm pregnant!

- Oh Sweetheart! That's great news! Really great news." Zeek said as he got up to hug Lorelai. "Shouldn't you be sitting down?" He asked as he sat her on the couch before she responded. "Is the father of the baby going to be around?" He probed remembering the speech he heard the previous night.

- "Yeah, I think he will, once he digests the news, I don't think anything could prevent him from being in this baby's life.

- Well, that's good! But what about you?

- What about me?" She replied surprised.

- Well, is he going to be in your life?

- Yes, probably, but later, I don't want to think it was ok for him to close part of his life to me.

- Ok, but, please, just do what'll make you happy, I can't watch as another lowlife tears apart my daughter.

- He's not a lowlife! And you'd probably liked him if you met him under any other circumstances.

- Alright, retract claws. I know he's not a lowlife. He wouldn't have travelled across the country if it were true." He paused, before adding, "I'm really glad for you, and I'm glad you told me." He said moving to hug her. Camille joined the hug.

- "Oh, that's nice, everyone is hugging!"

They all turned to the source of the interruption, Sarah and Rory had returned.

- "Can we join?" Rory ask.

- "Sure! Come on!" Zeek replied moving his arms, inviting them in.

- "So what are we hugging for?" Sarah asked, even though she had an idea.

- "You're sister's pregnant! I'm gonna be a grandpa again!" Zeek exclaimed.

- "That's really great news, Lorelai!" Sarah said winking at her. Zeek catching the move said;

- "But you already knew that didn't you! What about your siblings? Am I the last to know?" he asked turning to Lorelai.

- "No, there's only us and Luke who know now. I wanted to tell them after the doctor confirms it.

- "Good." He said with a satisfied voice. "Well, I have something to do, so I'll leave you to your chitchat." He added before leaving the room.

After he left, Sarah turned to Lorelai.

- "You've got one great kid!

- Yes, she is, isn't she!" Lorelai replied, putting her arms around Rory. "Sometimes, I think I got very lucky."

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

Part of the credit should go to WordReference dot com, because without it, there would be some words missing, or some inaccurate sentences; also Microsoft's Word's translator and synonyms and etc… It makes it all the more easy to write in another language.

AR:

To Jan: I loved those moments on the show, those "Emily showing care" moments weren't that rare, there was a few, but there were precious. There were a few where she almost hugged her daughter.

To Sami D: I'm really glad you liked it. I had to watch the episode again to get Babette right. The Sookie blowout was a scene I had fun writing, I'm glad you liked it. There will be more bonding moments with each of the Braverman family

To Sara: I'm glad you want more ^^ I'm working on it.

Next chapter, Sarah and Rory outing, Luke and Zeek meet, Lorelai's, Amber's and Drew's night out.

And yes, I really do want those 15 reviews, but I'll settle and keep feeding you chapters (or at least try to, as fast as possible). I love your feedback!


	12. Mending Fences

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the characters I create.

**Summary:** Lorelai Gilmore is Sarah Braverman's twin sister whom she's never met. Camille and Zeek were told she wasn't going to make it and that she died a couple of days after her birth. Emily Gilmore gave birth to a weak baby after multiple attempts to conceive. She never knew her daughter died and was replaced by Sarah's twin.

**AN:** The action takes place in 2006 to match the dates so everything that happened on Parenthood in 2010 here happened in 2006. So Rory was still born in 1984, and Lorelai and Sarah were born in 1968, Adam in 1966, Crosby in 1972 and Julia in 1975.

Thanks to the reviewers : Ace5492, Grace1776Jr, Sami D, Jan, Sara, Mrs Griff, LateVMLover, Jeremy Shane, JJsMommy27, Happy Fae. And also I need to apologize to you guys for the delay. Though I hope you haven't forgotten me yet ^^

So Here chapter number 12: Mending Fences

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

As much as getting to know a new relative who's all grown up might be awkward, it was something that needed to be done. For Sarah wanted to get to know Rory, but she simply didn't know how.

Sarah had taken her car to drive Rory around. Because showing required almost no talking at all she showed Rory her favorite spots growing up, and the words started to flow. She just needed somewhere to start. Rory listened.

Rory had always been a great listener, sure she was a talker like her Mom, but there was something soothing about listening to an other person. The fact that that other person looked so much like her Mom was just something she had to get past to.

- "… My whole life I felt like I was searching for something, I ran away from home a lot, you know." She sighed. "I put my mother, your grandmother, through hell growing up. Somehow I felt like I wasn't enough next to Perfect Adam or Studious Julia. Crosby and I were the screw-ups, though he never ran away. And then I got married to someone they really didn't like and we went on tour. It was amazing, and I was away, and then I had Amber. She kind of changed my life. Then Drew came along, he was almost born in my car. I think we were happy for a while. But things got difficult when I got divorced. And when I was out of money, I moved back in with my parents." She paused and stared out to the scenery, then looked back in Rory's eyes. "I'm sorry I blew up at your Mom the other night, things have been crazy lately.

- Hum, okay?" Rory didn't know what to answer to that and trying to digest all the information.

- "I don't know what came over me, but suddenly I was feeling all of this jealousy and it didn't feel good.

- Does my Mom know you feel that way?

- Yes, she does, but I also wanted to apologize to you too.

- Alright.

- You know, you and your Mom really look alike, it's uncanny!

- Yeah, she's very proud of that, she can joke and tell she made me at her image and nothing else!

- She's very proud of you too, you know. The way she speaks of you, it's radiating from her. It's really amazing! You two have this amazing bond, I don't think anything can break it."

Rory sighed and stared off at the sight.

- "I really don't know about that anymore, I did some stupid things and I said some stupid things to her, and I don't think it will ever be like before.

- What did you do that was so terrible, if you don't mind my asking?

- I just, um

- It's okay, you can talk to me, we're family." She encouraged her, looking at her with her mother's eyes, smiling the same her mother smiles. "I won't judge, you know. God knows I've done plenty of stupid things." She quickly added with a soft smile that was hers only.

- "Um Ok, I stole a boat, was arrested, dropped out of college and moved in with my grandparents. Mom dealt with the stealing nicely, with the dropping out a lot less, and the moving in not at all. We didn't speak for 5 months 3 weeks and 4 days, during which I missed her getting engaged and remodeling the house, our house, the house I grew up in."

Sarah was, much as Rory before, overloaded with information, which she processed quickly, and reacted with the first.

- "You were arrested?" She exclaimed. "My oh my, you are indeed my niece." She winked at her.

- "Yes, I had to do 300 hours of community service, the judge thought I was one of the privileged kids who had everything handed to them on a silver platter. The 200 bucks an hour lawyer paid by my grandparents didn't help. It's a very long story and one I really don't like to relive.

- Ok." Sarah replied, confused. "So you dropped out of college, mind if I ask why?

- I had a bad experience that changed my vision of the future and what I wanted to do for a job.

- But, now you're back to your primary vision of your future, right?

- Yes.

- So everything is back on track, right?

- More or less, yes.

- So why do you think your relationship with your mother is, how shall I put that, um, strained?

- It's just a feeling that I have. All my life, everything she did, she did for me. And I let her down, I just don't know how to repair it.

- So, it's guilt you're feeling." Sarah stated, analyzing the situation.

- "Yes, I guess it is.

- You know, I bet Lorelai is just happy you're back, and that you're happy and healthy." She paused. "You are happy and healthy right?

- Yes, I am.

- There you go." Sarah took a minute to process everything that had been said before turning back to Rory. "You know, Amber and I don't have the best of relationships. We have a good relationship, but it's nothing compared to what you and Lorelai have. I'm amazed when I see you two together!

- You should see Mom when she's with Grandma, at the best of times they're civil to each other, but at the worst they really don't speak to each other, shutting the other completely out." Then Rory noticed Sarah's discomfort. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up, I still have to get used to the fact that my grandfather who not my grandfather but a thief, stole my Mom when she was a baby. I mean, I haven't known him very long, but he's a good man at heart.

- I'm sorry Rory, but I really don't want to talk about _that_ man." Sarah cut her rambling.

- "I understand that."

There was another awkward moment before Sarah spoke again.

- "Well, you know, it's weird for me too. But I'm really glad we all found each others. It's just that it's going to take some time to adjust, and life goes on. Sometimes one has to forgive and forget, personally I'd rather just forget, it's easier. However, I realize that you can't just forget, and neither can your Mom, and that's why everything is so difficult." Sarah said softly.

They kept talking, and before they knew it, it was time to go back to the house.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

Zeek had searched for Luke's information for ten minutes before he found it in the trash. He had overheard the discussion and he needed to do something about it, so he went over there, and banged on the door. Luke opened the door and was surprised by the stranger barging in his hotel room.

- "Who the hell are you?" Luke said as Zeek gave him a slight push towards the couch.

- "My name is Zeek Braverman, I saw you yesterday at my house while you were professing your love to my daughter.

- So you're…

- Lorelai's father, yes!" Zeek finished for him.

- "What do you want from me?

- Well, Luke, can I call you Luke?" He asked, and without giving the time to answer he went on. "You see, my daughter isn't sure you are going to be in her baby's life. Now, why would she think that?

- I don't know, she just told me, not even an hour ago, I barely had time to digest it!

- Ok, alright, is it digested now?

- Well, it's starting to sink in, yes.

- Good! Now I know you love my daughter, I can see it, but you hurt her and she's not willing to forgive you yet. But, and this but is very important so pay attention, she needs you right now, and because you screwed up, she's all alone now. So here's the deal, I'm gonna help you win over my daughter back. But if you ever treat her badly again, nobody is ever going to find your body, you understand me?

- Yes, sir I do." All Luke could do was nod. If he thought then that Richard Gilmore confronting him was scary, it was nothing compared to Zeek.

- Ok, good." He patted Luke on the shoulder. "We're going to devise a plan, and you'll apologize until she forgives you. And if she's anything like Sarah, we have work to do!" He said jokingly going from threatening to friendly in a matter of nano seconds.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

- "You're quiet… is that a good sign?" Lorelai asked worriedly.

- "No, we're just getting used to, well, an aunt that looks like our Mom, we need time to adjust." Amber replied. She wasn't uncomfortable, and she seemed to really like her aunt. "Just talk, we'll realize that you're not really our Mom." Drew remained silent.

- "Hum, OK?" She felt the weight of their stare bore into her. And she was growing uneasy with each passing minutes. Sarah hadn't said much about her kids to her, just that Drew was a sweet sensitive teenager and Amber was a rebellious one. In his silence, Drew reminded her of a young Rory whereas Amber reminded her of a younger version of herself, before she became responsible for another human being. To ease her discomfort, she started talking really fast about nothing and everything, hoping that the overload of information would help her somehow to let them get to know her.

They absorbed the information like a sponge, letting her get it all out, realizing exactly how much their Mom and Lorelai were alike, noting the differences in their mind.

In a matter of minutes, Amber was taken by Lorelai. She was everything she wanted her Mom to be and not but wasn't because she was her Mom. She was the cool aunt she didn't have. Sure there was Kristina and Julia, but they were way too serious for her. Kristina in a Mom way and Julia in a Lawyer boring kind of way. Seeing and hearing her made Amber understand more about Rory. And the words flew, it was like speaking to an old friend

Drew reserved his judgment, but he couldn't not like her, there wasn't much not to like. Nevertheless he didn't want to get hurt and he knew that she would go back east eventually. So he just listened to the conversation between his sister and his newest aunt, occasionally participating.

And so it went on, and before they knew it, it was time to go back to the Braverman's household.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

The sun was low in the sky reddening everything around when Lorelai, Amber and Drew got home. Lorelai noticed the fairy lights first. Then Drew and Amber told her to wait outside and they went inside. She was about to go inside and ask what was going on when she heard the music of Eternal Flame by the Bangels behind her. She turned around.

Luke was there, holding a boom box over his head. He took a few steps forward, set the boom box on the ground. Lorelai was frozen in shock. He took her hands in his.

- "Lorelai, I love you. I know I took you for granted, but I will never make that mistake again, you are the one for me, you are my shining star. Without you, my life isn't worth living. I don't want to go back to being the grumpy diner man who barks at everyone! You said sometimes love isn't enough, but for us, it's enough, it's all we need. You just need to want it. And I know you want it too. I know I hurt you, and I'm really sorry, but that's never going to happen again. You said now or never, and I didn't reply. I was paralyzed, but never is not an option. It was never an option. I just need you to give me the chance to prove to you that I'm yours, forever and always."

Lorelai regained her basic functions, and kept her hands in Luke's.

- "Luke…

- Please give me another chance." He begged.

- "… Do you want to come inside?"

He looked at her.

- "Yes, please yes!"

Inside the house, most of the adults were trying to listen in the private conversation, and when Lorelai led Luke inside the guest house, they were left to speculate.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

AN: So what did you think? More Amber/Lorelai? Sarah/Rory? Luke Wooing Lorelai? Zeek being Zeek?

There is a poll on my profile page about this story, go and check it out^^

AR

Happy Fae : I hope I haven't disappointed you with how I expedited the Lorelai/Drew, Amber scene.

JJsMommy27: I trust this chapter answered your hopes (even though the scene was short)

Jeremy Shane: I absolutely don't hate you ^^ I always kinda found Rory to be annoying, that's why I don't really like writing her, but I did ok on this chapter didn't I?

LateVMLover: I believe Luke will step up and I'll probably have fun writing that ;)

MrsGriff: It's a great show, but it hasn't made it in France yet too, that's why I love the internet so much ^^

Jan: Luke will have to do a lot of groveling. For the Amber/Drew/Lorelai dinner, I might have disappointed you, but Lorelai will have one on one time with each of them, not sure how, but it'll happen. Camille and Emily will meet in Hartford, and I'm not saying anymore. I feel Emily will be included, but I just don't know how yet. As for your last question, it's unknown as of now.

Sami D: I haven't written Lorelai's feelings and reaction to the dinner yet, but I'll be sure to make a note of it since it's kinda of important. As for the doctor's appointment, I haven't written anything about it yet. I'm not sure about Emily's reaction, she's a truly fascinating character and I want to do her justice. There will be another big family dinner where they will announce the pregnancy to the whole family. In my mind, no matter what, Emily will see this grandchild grow up. And Thank you so much for feeding me ideas, I need this ^^

So, it might be a while before a next update because I have final exams coming up, and also, I have pretty much nothing written yet. So I'd love to hear you ideas to get me fired up and writing!


End file.
